


Supercorp AU (England)

by A_writing73



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media, Coming Out, Crushes, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Happy Kara Danvers, Happy Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Love, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, SuperCorp is endgame, slow burn so please bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writing73/pseuds/A_writing73
Summary: Kara meets beautiful L corp CEO Lena Luthor while on the way to visit her sister in England. They instantly hit it off and become close friends. This fanfiction/story follows their lives and how they eventually fall in love.This is a AU fanfiction so there are alot of diffrences between this and what acctually happens in the series
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	1. The airport

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys , I just wanted to say that I do not own any of these characters , I just wanted to write some fanfiction so please please dont sue me lol. If there are any spelling or grammar errors please let me know and I will try to correct them. This is also my first fanfiction so I apologise for any mistakes etc. If I am breaking any copyrights or anything like that, again please let me know and I will remove it. I am grateful for any kudos or comments and even just reading this story, I hope you enjoy reading it ! xx

Kara pov 

She woke to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 4am, Kara had woken up early today so that she could make it too the airport. She was finally visiting her sister Alex again. Last year Alex ended up moving to England for work, and today would be the day Kara would finally see her sister in real life in over 6 months. Kara jumped out of bed as soon as she remembered what was happening today. She needed to be at the airport at 6 AM if she wanted to be there on time, and it took an hour to get there. This gave her enough time to take a shower, get dressed and have a cup of coffee before calling a cab. Once she got out of the warm shower, she threw on a white t shirt and a pair of jeans before putting on her glasses. She tied her hair up and drank her coffee while setting up her taxi. She had already packed her suitcase last night so when the taxi arrived, she opened the boot and placed a suitcase inside taking her handbag with her too the back seats. The drive too the airport was good, being so early in the morning the traffic was next too none and the sun was rising above the hills painting the sky reds and oranges. After about 45 minutes, she arrived at the airport, it was slightly early, but this allowed her time to grab a breakfast she thought. Entering the airport building the noise and busyness instantly hit her. She gave her suitcase up and made her way to security. 

Lena pov

The sound of her alarm angrily beeping at her woke her up. She checked the time. At first, she was confused as too why it was so early but then she remembered. Her press conference in London was tomorrow and she had to take the plane today. It was already 5am, shit, she thought. She had to get ready fast now, she had to be at the airport at 6. Lena got up and took a cold quick shower to wake herself up. Then she got dressed. She knew she had to dress in a way that did not bring attention to herself, or the press would recognise her. She normally did not mind the press recognising her, in fact she often did interviews with them and photoshoots. However today she just wanted a quite day because she knew how busy tomorrow would be. She purposely decided to put on her baseball cap and pull it low into her face, with sunglasses it was almost impossible to recognise her now, she thought. Once getting dressed and having breakfast she made her way to the airport. The traffic was not too bad and luckily, she made it on time, dropping her bags off at check in and making her way down too security. 

Kara pov

Kara felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, she took it out to check who was calling her, it was Alex, she picked up the call almost instantly. 

Kara - Hey Al, I’m in line to get my passport checked now and I’ll be boarding soon  
Alex - awesome I can’t wait to see you Kara!  
Kara – Me neither, it has been too long! I best go now because I am almost at security but as soon as the plane touches down ill call you, can you still pick me up at the airport?   
Alex - Of course! See you soon! Bye!   
Kara– Bye!

Kara hung up the phone and slid it back into her jeans pocket. She joined the line of people in front of her. The que was hectic and loud, everyone was cramped together while the security officers checked the passports in their booths. Kara was keen to get out as fast as possible, a takeaway McDonalds on the other side of security had caught her eye. Slowly but surely, she got closer to the front of the que, it was her turn next. The couple in front of her had two young children with them, so she already knew it would take the security staff a couple minutes to check them all. She looked around only to see the mass of people behind her had grown, almost doubling. She was lucky she had decided to wake up so early. In the line next to her another woman around her age stood. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a dark grey cap pulled down over her face, she also had a pair of expensive looking sunglasses on. Some how the mysterious outfit drew Kara’s attention to this woman. There was also something familiar about her, however before she couldn’t work out what it was, she heard a voice at front of her. ‘ma’am can I have your passport please’, Kara had been so distracted by the mysterious women she had failed to notice the family at front of her had moved on. She blushed when she realised, sheepishly handing the officer her passport. The officer went off to his booth to verify it but came back fast, next she was hustled on through the other stages of security, and before she knew it, she was on the other side. Everything was less busy here allowing Kara to quickly make her way too the McDonalds at front of her. Her food was ready fast which meant she had time to find somewhere nice to sit. She walked through the airport, McDonalds bag in one hand and her handbag in the other. Opposite her she noticed a bench next too a planter where she sat down. She plugged in her air pods letting the music fill her ears and the chatter from the people around her fade out, while munching hungrily on her cheeseburger. 

Lena pov 

The lines in security moved slow. Lena busied herself by scrolling through social media. After a couple minutes of scrolling, she placed her phone back in her pocket, not wanting to waste all her battery before she boarded. It was almost her turn now. She looked at the other ques around her, all of them full of bored people. Then she noticed a blonde lady to her left. She was wearing a plain white t shirt and some comfortable jeans there was nothing unusual about her compared to the other passengers yet something about her attracted Lena. Maybe it was the way she smiled while talking on the phone. She had a beautiful smile. It was her turn now and she handed her passport to the officer. After getting through passport check the rest of security went fast compared and she was out before she knew it. Lena placed her bag down and sat on a chair near the windows. From here she could see the runways and the planes taking off and flying up high into the sky, all she had to do now was wait for her boarding announcement. 

Kara pov

Kara heard the announcement loud, even over the music from her airpods. ‘flight 311 National City USA too London England boarding now’. Luckily, she had just finished her food. Kara picked up her bags and headed too boarding. After a couple minutes she made it there and joined the line of people. This line was far shorter than security and Kara was hoping it would also go faster, which it indeed did. After 5 minutes nearly everyone was boarding the plane, including her. Kara pulled her ticket out of her back pocket and checked her seat number, B5, a window seat. She had made sure to get a window seat because it allowed her to relax and enjoy the view. Placing her bags down in the footwell she took out her airpods again and turned her music up, drowning out the noise of the people around her. 

Lena pov 

The boarding announcement was loud and made her almost jump from her seat. Lena had already begun nodding off in her chair. It had been a long week and waking up early this morning was certainly taking its toll on her. Picking up her bags she walked down to boarding. She was slightly later than most people and a que had already formed, she joined the back of it, eager to get on the plane as soon as possible to take a nap. After all the flight would be around 6 hours long. God she was hoping she was sat next to someone nice. The que moved quick and before long she was on the plane. Walking down the aisle she looked for her seat , B4. Finally, she found it. It was a middle seat however only one person was sitting in her row. It was the blonde women Lena had seen in security. She was looking out of the window with her Airpods in and nodding along to the music, and Lena was entranced and sat down next to her.


	2. The flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thank you for coming back ! This chapter is about Kara and Lena bonding on their flight to England. Again if there are any copyright infringements please let me know and I will remove it, I in no way want to offend anyone and I have purely written this fanfiction as a bit of fun. I hope you enjoy reading it xx

Kara pov 

Kara stared out of the window as fluffy white clouds passed her by. The sun had now risen, and the sky was a beautiful blue. As she stared, she wondered what the weather would be like in London, presumably rainy and cold, however it was all worth it to see Alex, even if the flight was pure boredom. After her second playlist finished, she removed her airpods. She did not want to listen too all her playlists yet; she still had all the holidays too go. Kara glanced to her right too see who she was sitting next too, she was surprised when she noticed it was the same women in line with her earlier. She had taken her baseball cap off but left her sunglasses on, this struck Kara as bizarre, perhaps it was a fashion statement, she thought. The more she looked at the women the more she seemed familiar, there was just something about her that reminded Kara of someone. Then it hit her. The women had a striking resemblance too Lena Luthor, the CEO of L corp. She had recently been all over the news. Her brother Lex had to be one of the most well known and dangerous criminals in all of America and she owned one of the biggest and most powerful technology companies in the world. She remembered her boss, Cat Grant, having an interview with her a few weeks back. Of course, she knew no person this famous would be on a commercial flight. Kara did not know why she said it but before she could stop herself, she had already blurted it out. ‘You know you look rather like that CEO, the one that runs L corp , Lena Luthor’, embarrassed for pointing it out Kara began nervously adjusting her glasses, a habit she had developed when she was a child. The mysterious stranger turned to face her and smiled, god she had a great smile Kara thought. ‘I get that a lot, I think I have just got one of those faces you know’ she replied giggling a bit. ‘yeah, fair enough, I like your sunglasses by the way, they suit you’ Kara blushed noticing she said that out loud. ‘Thanks, I like your glasses too’, Kara smiled and then awkwardly started scrolling her social media, hoping she had not made too much of a fool of herself, after all she would be stuck with this stranger for the 6 remaining hours of the flight. After a few minutes of liking and commenting she slid her phone back into her pocket. The women next to her was also on her phone, Kara observed as she mindlessly scrolled through her playlists. After a couple minutes she shut her phone off and reached for her bag, it was then when Kara saw it. The corner of the women’s hoodie sleeve rode up slightly and a tattoo became visible. The same one Lena Luthor had. Kara remembered it because Kat Grant asked about its significance in her interview. Kara’s eyes went wide when she realised what this meant, she was sitting next to the Lena Luthor. She only registered the words had come out of her mouth when Lena turned around to her with a shocked expression. ‘oh my god, you are Lena Luthor’ she had said. Kara internally kicked herself, what happens if her pointing this out annoys Lena, what happens if she gets angry. But her anxiety instantly vanished when a smile spread over Lena’s face and she removed her glasses. Her eyes were the most beautiful green Kara had ever seen. ‘yeah, I am, I am sorry about denying it earlier, I just didn’t want to make it a big deal or anything’, Lena said, a look of guilt must have flashed on Kara’s face because she then added ‘But don’t worry like its ok that you worked it out, I was only wearing the sunglasses and stuff because I didn’t want the reporters hassling me, anyway , you now know my name, however I don’t seem to know yours’ she said with a flirtatious grin . ‘Kara, um Kara Danvers’ she held out a shaky hand and Lena shook it still smiling a earth shattering smile, ‘Its nice too meet you Kara Danvers, why are you on your way to London?’ , ‘ oh um uh to visit my sister she lives in London, and what about you?’, Lena was still holding her hand, heavily impacting Kara’s ability to concentrate . ‘I have a press conference, but I am planning to stick around for a bit, I haven’t been in London for a while and it would be nice to have a break for a bit’, their conversation continued and both women learnt more about each other, their light conversation stopped the boredom from setting in. Once the no seat belt sign lit up however Kara excused herself to use the rest room. As she walked away from their seats a broad smile filled her face, she was sat next too Lena freakin Luthor and they still had another 4 hours too chat, this flight was more exciting than she had expected.

Lena pov-

A couple minutes into the flight Lena Knew Kara had worked out who she was, she could feel her staring at her. Kara started nervously adjusting her glasses after pointing it out, which Lena thought was adorable. Lena honestly did not mind her knowing, it meant she did not have to lie. After that they started talking, at first it was the small things like Kara’s name and why she was traveling but after that they really started talking about their lives. Finding out Kara worked for Cat Grant sparked conversations about media and art, they talked about all sorts. A couple hours into the flight the no seat belt sign went on and Kara headed the rest room. She had such a happy and kind atmosphere and her eyes where the prettiest Lena had ever saw. Lena could already feel herself developing a small crush on the blonde. When Kara came back, they continued talking, they talked for hours. The flight stewards started handing out food and drink, this popped an idea into her head . She turned to Kara and asked, ‘is anyone picking you up when we get to the airport?’, ‘yes, Alex is and probably Maggie too’, then she asked her next question, ‘do you drink?’ a small smile crept across Kara’s face when she realized why Lena was asking,’ yeah’ Kara replied giggling. Lena waved over the flight attendants with their food tray and brought a bunch of mini bar shots. After a couple minutes of debating which game they should play, both decided on never have I ever. Over the next couple hours, they laughed until they cried. After finishing a couple mini bottles Kara bowed out, she did not want too to be too drunk when her older sister picked her up, so Lena finished off the remaining 2 bottles. Unsurprisingly this caused her to eventually become tired and being tipsy she ended up laying her head on Kara’s laps. Lena could feel the warmth radiating off Kara’s body making her feel comfortable. Kara played with the front stands of Lena’s hair which had fell out from her loose bun. Eventually both women fell asleep. While sleeping Lena dreamt of Kara, her perfect jawline and ocean blue eyes, she may have only met Kara 6 or so hours ago, but she knew this woman would impact the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading so far I hope you are enjoying it! If there are any spelling or grammar errors I need to correct please let me know , I hope you have a good day xx


	3. Hugs and Hangovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I hope you are having a good day ! xx

Lena pov-

Lena woke to the sensation of a flight attendant shaking her shoulder. She blushed embarrassed when she had noticed that both her and Kara had slept through the last couple hours of the flight. She could already feel a dull headache forming, this was going to be a horrible hangover she thought. Lena slowly lifted her head off Kara’s laps and then smoothed her hair down. Next, she woke Kara, ‘Kara we arrived, you got to get up’, Kara slowly opened her eyes but immediately closed them when she saw how bright it was. Lena chuckled ‘and that would be the hangover, come on we got to go!’ she pulled Kara up out of her seat. Both women picked up their bags and exited the plane. After a couple minutes of walking round the airport they made it too the baggage claim where they collected their suitcases here Kara also called Alex letting her know she had arrived at the airport. Alex would be another 30 minutes, so they sat down by the benches. ‘how about we get a coffee, it will probably make us feel more awake’, ‘good idea’ replied Kara. Before long they were sat in the small airport Costas sipping espressos. 

Kara’s pov-

Lena had been right. The espressos cured their hangovers fast. They both begun chatting like they had on the flight, they even talked of meeting up again in England and when they arrived back in National City. Before long Kara’s phone begun buzzing again. It was Alex letting her know her and Maggie had arrived. Kara was excited to see her sister again however she felt bad leaving Lena here. Lena suggested she walk Kara down to the exit which spread a smile across Kara’s face, it gave them an opportunity to say bye to each other properly. Once they had made it too pick-up Kara lent in to give Lena a hug, Lena smelt like vanilla and for some reason cinnamon, it made her feel at home. Both women lent into each other enjoying the contact. Lena was not normally one for hugs however secretly she enjoyed this, hugging Kara, it made her feel whole. Kara knew she could not stay here for ever, so after a minute she pulled back. She was sad at the loss of contact. ‘I guess I will see you soon?’ Kara asked, ‘Definitely’ Lena winked. Kara headed off down the escalator to Alex and Lena walked away. 

Lena pov-

Suddenly Lena remembered, ‘shit I didn’t get her phone number!’ She raced down the escalator hoping to catch up with Kara however Kara had already been lost in the sea of people. It was too late. However, then an Idea had popped into her head, she could call CatCo, she knew Kara was Cat Grants assistant, surely, they would have a way to contact her. After her press conference she would Call Cat Grant to arrange another interview and discreetly ask for Kara’s number or email. She had a plan. Although she had only met Kara 6 hours ago, she already meant a lot to Lena, not only had Lena already developed a small crush. But Kara had been one of the first people who did not judge her or greet her with hostility and skepticism, after all the Luthor family had done. It meant a lot to Lena. 

Kara pov- 

After walking down, the escalator a thought popped into her head. How would she contact Lena Luthor? Its not like she could just phone her, she probably had to be on some sort of list to even get through and Lena did not even have her number. Kara turned round to go back and give Lena her number, however she could not see her, Lena had already gone. It made her sad thinking that she had just lost the opportunity to talk to Lena again, although they had not known each other long Lena already meant something to Kara. She sighed, what is done is done, although she was internally kicking herself, she couldn’t turn back time. Maybe one day their paths would cross again. Her sadness however stopped when she saw Alex and Maggie through the mass of people. She ran up to them hugging them both, it really had been too long. All 3 of them made their way out of the airport and too the car, it was around 5pm now and the light from the sky had faded. Once in the car the usual Danvers banter started. ‘Alex I’m surprised you didn’t bring your motorcycle, I thought that would be more you style’ all of them started giggling. After a couple of minutes of talking and driving Kara told Alex and Maggie about her flight, specifically who she met on her flight. ‘I don’t believe you, no way would Lena Luthor take a commercial flight Kara’, ‘No honestly, look Alex we even took a bunch of selfies together’ she passed her phone to Maggie in the passenger seat who showed Alex. ‘oh my god you actually sat next too Lena Luthor, was she nice though?’ Kara smiled at the question ‘Alex she was amazing like absolutely charming and kind, we even had a couple drinks together, she’s really funny too, we wanted to meet up again here, but I forgot to give her my number’, Kara finished sadly. ‘Well, that’s a bummer but honestly something you would do little Danvers’ Maggie laughed causing everyone in the car to start laughing. After calming down the subject changed, they started talking about what they should do while Kara was staying with them. ‘Alex, we forgot to take the day off tomorrow! We have to go to that stupid politics and technology conference and do security!’ Maggie exclaimed suddenly causing Alex to jump. ‘oh, shit we do as well, Kara I’m so sorry I completely forgot, you could come with us though, like if you wanted,’ Alex suggested guiltily. ‘um sure I don’t mind but what is it?’ before Alex could even reply Maggie began ‘ It’s basically a huge press conference for all the rich people about their new technology and a bunch of important politicians and people attend and of course the press and because its such a security risk they always have police officers and special agents, in this case us , attend to keep it safer I guess, because you work for CatCo we could just get you in under a press pass which is easy enough, the only thing is that you got to dress fancy fancy’ she explained. ‘that does not sound too bad, I often go to events like that because of Cat, and luckily, I even brought a dress with me in case I needed something fancy, so I am all set, if its ok I tag along, I am in’, ‘awesome’ Alex and Maggie said in unison. They were such a cute couple they often finished each other’s sentences or even knew what the other was thinking before it was said. Kara longed for a relationship like this, filled with love. The rest of the car journey funny stories and incidents were exchanged putting broad smiles on all their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess who Kara will meet at the conference? 😉 I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! If there are any issues including copyright or typos please let me know and I will remove them , have a good day xx


	4. Not all conferences are boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I hope you are having a good day and enjoy this chapter, if there are any problems like typos of copyright infringements please let me know and i will work to resolve them xx

Lena pov-

After saying goodbye to Kara last night Lena took a taxi too the hotel and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep. She had not even had time to unpack her suitcase. It was a nice hotel. Her room had a fully stocked minibar, and the shower had a monsoon setting. The windows faced directly out into the street, she was on a high level and from up here she could see all the twinkling lights of London. Her phone alarm started ringing at 7 am waking her up in time for the hotel’s breakfast buffet. If there was one thing Lena liked about traveling for conferences, it was the free breakfast buffets. After munching down her breakfast Lena headed back to her hotel room where she got dressed, ready for the conference. She had decided to wear a black off the shoulder dress and a pair of matt black heels. The dress framed her neckline well and highlighted her cleavage, it was perfect for this occasion, modest yet sent a powerful statement of confidence. Once she was dressed and ready, she began rehearsing her speech after which she checked her emails and begun admin work. Just before setting off she applied her make up, it was light however it still brought out and complemented her natural features. The conference was being held at a building not far from parliament, it was often used for events like this, even galas sometimes. She had set off early and after 10 minutes of driving her cab pulled up outside of the building. Being early did have its advantages, it allowed her to discreetly walk into the building without anyone noticing her.

Kara’s pov-

Before long, the Danvers clan had reached Alex and Maggie’s apartment. It was almost exactly how Kara had envisioned it too be from all their facetime calls. Comfy yet neat. Kara unpacked her suitcase in the guest room and fell asleep a few minutes later. Her jetlag clearly catching up with her. Alex and Maggie decided to let Kara sleep until a couple hours before the conference, they wanted her to be as well rested as possible. When they awoke Kara, she deeply appreciated it, she felt refreshed and ready to go. After eating some small snacks all of them got ready. Both Alex and Maggie had to wear their uniform and a set of earpieces, there was not much room to customize. Kara, however, went all out. She knew she was unlikely to be going too somewhere really fancy for the rest of the trip, so she decided to do all the works now. She did her hair in an elaborate bun, showing off her natural highlights. Then she completed her make up, she wore light foundation and mascara finishing off with perfect eyeliner. Her dress was light blue and lace. Finally, she popped in her favourite earrings and looked in the mirror. She looked the part. Before long, the trio was heading into the conference building, however right before she entered Maggie stopped her. ‘oh yeah give me a sec little Danvers, I almost forgot your press pass, here you go’ Maggie handed her a press pass on a black lanyard which Kara immediately put around her neck. As soon as Kara stepped in, she knew what all the hustle was about, the room was filled with press and flashing cameras, on the stage 10 different people sat all of them being some of the biggest Technology empire owners. Around the room walked politicians and some of the richest people in the world she even recognized the American senator Jimmy Olsen. Kara looked back too the stage too see if she could recognize anyone. To her surprise one of the women on stage seemed awfully familiar, Lena Luthor. Perhaps this conference wouldn’t be as boring as she thought. Kara turned and elbowed Alex in the ribs ‘Alex you didn’t tell me Lena Luthor would be here! ‘she hissed; Alex winced in pain but then begun smiling ‘Well you never asked! Also, I only found out who would be here this morning, anyway Maggie and I have to go stand on the other side over there with the security team, but there are lots of people around and free food in the corner so that will probably keep you busy’ she begun laughing, she knew how much her sister enjoyed a good buffet. Kara hugged Alex and then immediately walked over to the food; Alex was right this buffet would keep her busy. After about 10 minutes of standing around a man came onto the stage, he introduced all the owners and made a small speech about technological advancements . Over the next couple hours Kara watched, and sipped champagne as different company owners begun talking about their companies and their new products. This press conference acted as a way for companies to release new technology and gain investments. Kara begun getting more and more bored. Thankfully, she heard the man on stage say there was only 1 more presentation left. Kara’s interest was sparked immediately when she heard whose presentation it was. Lena Luthor’s. The lights went slightly dim and a PowerPoint appeared on the screen above the stage. Kara walked forward into the crowd of people at the front of the stage hoping to get a better view. On the screen a video played, a gun was shot at 3 different bullet proof vests, then the vest was taken off, a clear dent was visible in the first 2 however in the third there was not even a scratch. The lights got brighter, and the screen turned off as Lena walked onto the stage. Kara’s mouth dropped when she saw what Lena was wearing. Her beautiful black dress hugged her perfect figure and ‘her jaw line looked incredible’ Kara thought to herself. Lena began talking, her presentation began about her new technology, a lightweight Kevlar like material that provided better protection from bullets than the world had ever seen. It was incredible. Her presentation went on to talk about L corp and its new reforms and technology. Kara however couldn’t concentrate on what Lena was saying instead she was still focused on how stunning Lena looked. It was almost the end of Lena’s presentation and she looked into the crowd, Kara and her locked eyes. A whole range of emotions flashed over Lena’s face, at first confusion and disbelief and then happiness. 

Lena pov- 

After entering the building, the security team made a quick brief about if any incidents were to happen and then they headed on stage. Majority of the crowds came in after this, filling the room to the brim. There where camera flashes everywhere. The presentations begun after a short monologue from the organizer. All of them amazed Lena each one showing or talking about new inventions they had created. Lena wasn’t nervous for her presentation; she had rehearsed well, and she knew she was prepared. Before long, her presentation was almost over, all she now had to do was talk about the net profit and do her Q and A with the press at the end. Lena was in the middle of explaining what the net profit would be for her bullet proof vests when someone caught her eye. A blonde woman in the front of the crowd, she was sipping champagne and looked rather like Kara Danvers. At first, she felt disbelief which then quickly morphed into happiness. Kara Danvers was here. Perhaps she could find her again after her presentation, maybe even get her phone number. The Q and A didn’t take long, she answered the questions well and none of the press had decided to fully drill her today, which was a surprise compared to the normal reaction she received. Once everyone had finished the organizer explained that the company owners were going to talk to investors and press off stage, this gave Lena an opportunity to speak to Kara. Before any reporters could corner her Lena slipped off stage and through the crowd, however she could no longer see Kara. She looked around scanning the mass of people for the familiar face. Then she saw her. Kara was standing by the buffet picking up another glass of champagne and a couple tapas. She was looking absolutely stunning; she was wearing a flowy blue dress and her hair was tied in a neat bun. Her makeup was light and absolute perfection. Lena decided to play it ‘cool’. She walked right up to were Kara was standing and picked up a glass of champagne sipping it. Then she turned to face Kara. She smiled and said ‘I guess you enjoy a good buffet too; I can never say no to free food especially if its so good’ picking up a mini tapa and eating it. Kara giggled and replied ‘definitely’. ‘Your presentation was amazing by the way, L corp is definitely going to make a lot of Money from this.’ ‘Hopefully’ she grinned. ‘Also, I have a funny story too tell you, after saying bye last night I noticed I forgot to ask you for your phone number, I tried to find you, but I couldn’t see you’ Lena said. ‘Well, we must correct that, give me your phone ill type it in for you’ Lena handed her phone over to Kara who eagerly tapped her number in. ‘anyway I have a question for you, what are you doing here, I thought you came to visit your sister?’ she asked curiously. ‘I am, that’s her and her girlfriend Maggie over there, Maggie is a police officer and Alex a special agent’ Kara pointed at two women across the room. ‘Oh, that’s pretty cool they get to work together’, she smiled. ‘yeah, it is, I am honestly jealous of them, they are literally couple goals, come over Ill introduce you’ Kara held out her hand and Lena gladly held on as they fought their way through the crowd to the other side of the room. After the introductions all of them started chatting. Lena instantly felt calm around the group, not judged or ostracized. She spent as much time as she could with the small group until she had to go back on stage to thank the organizer and all the attendees with the other business owners. The night drew to a close and nearly everyone had gone home, except the security staff and a couple of over eager reporters. Lena walked back over to Kara, Alex and Maggie and they said their goodbyes. She was about to phone the taxi company when Kara walked back to her and asked how she was getting back to the hotel. ‘oh, um I was just about to order a taxi ‘Lena explained. Kara placed her hand on hers and said ‘well then you’re coming with us, we have plenty of space in the car and we can just drop you off at the hotel, it even saves you from paying’ before she could even object Kara had her out of the door. Kara knew the 2-pound faire meant nothing to Lena, she was a billionaire, if she wanted, she could fly too the hotel on a helicopter, yet she still offered the ride. Lena also knew Kara did know this, making it even more special for Lena, it made her feel valued and wanted. Kara and Lena walked to the car, piling in the back. They all chatted on the way too the hotel and once they pulled up outside Kara lent over and gave her a small hug. After saying her thanks and byes Lena got out of the car, before closing the door she said ‘I’ll text you later Kara’ before shutting it and walking too the hotel entrance, a broad smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far it means a lot! I am grateful for any kudos or comments, thank you so much ! I hope you have a amazing day xx


	5. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, this chapter is slightly shorter than normal, however the next one is going to be a long one. I hope you enjoy and you have a good day xx

Kara pov- 

Kara awoke around noon. She had to say, she was enjoying being able to sleep in. When she was in National City she had to be dressed and ready by 8 so she would be on time for work. After a couple minutes in bed her phone begun buzzing, Kara immediately picked it up. It was Winn. She had been secretly hoping it was Lena. However, she picked up anyway. Winn was one of her best friends. She filled him in on the whole ordeal, from the boring security line in the airport, to Lena and the press conference. After ending the call, she checked her messages. No new messages. What happened if Lena wanted nothing too do with her, was she only being polite when asking for her phone number? She was a billionaire, she probably meant nothing to her, Kara’s thoughts spiraled. She did not fully understand why, but Lena meant a lot to her already, even in their short time of knowing each other. Her spiraling thoughts begun to consume her as she lay in bed. Suddenly a loud ping from her phone ripped her out of them. She grabbed her phone immediately checking who it was. It was an unknown number, perhaps it was Lena. Kara opened the message trying not to get her hopes up, which of course she already had. A message appeared, ‘Do you want to go for a drink some time? Maybe this time from actual glasses not airplane mini bottles 😉’. Kara’s heart sprung when she read the message. Not only did Lena want to talk to her but she had invited her out for drinks. She wrote and rewrote her reply multiple times, she wanted it to be perfect. Eventually she settled with ‘Sounds great, I just don’t really know many places round here, do you have any in mind?’. A couple minutes later her phone pinged again. Kara rushed to open it, and read it aloud, ‘mmm maybe a few, now we just need a date and time, when are you free?’. Kara thought for a minute, Alex and Maggie didn’t have work until Thursday again so she assumed over the next two days they would probably be doing things together. On Thursday however she had her entire day free, she was planning on binge watching all the movies in Alex’s DVD collection, but this was far better. ‘how about Thursday 6 O’clock’ she suggested. Lena’s reply was almost instantaneous, ‘perfect, shall I pick you up?’. A smile spread across Kara’s face. ‘Thanks that would be great, I’m staying at Alex and Maggie’s, the address is Albert Embankment, apartment block SE1, also just so I know what to wear, what’s the dress code?’. Her phone pinged again. ‘Well-dressed I’m not going to lie, but we can find someplace else if its not your thing I totally get it’. Kara didn’t have any appropriate clothes left, but this gave her an excuse to drag Alex out shopping with her, so it was fine. ‘Nope sounds good, so you’ll pick me up round 6?’ she replied. ‘sounds like a plan, see you then!’ Lena messaged back. Kara saved Lena’s number then placed her phone back on the nightstand and got dressed. Talking to Lena had put her in a great mood for the rest of the day. 

Lena pov

After waking up and eating breakfast Lena decided to message Kara. She did not want to make Kara uncomfortable and she ended up rewriting her message about 5 times before biting the bullet and sending it. She wasn’t going to let her nerves get the better of her. Kara replied fast and they arranged to meet on Thursday. Lena couldn’t wait. She was so happy she got to meet with Kara again. She already had a place and outfit in mind. It was a nightclub/bar she had been too last time she was in England. It served some of the best cocktails she had ever tasted, and its booths were comfortable. The outfit she had in mind fitted with the dress code, so it was perfect. A three-piece tailored suit. It fitted her perfectly and made her feel powerful. She wanted to look her best for Kara. After her conversation with Kara, and a late lunch, Lena decided to hit the hotel gym. It was a good gym; it even had a swimming pool. Lena started doing pull ups on the bars and then some press ups. However, she was distracted. All she could think about was Kara, and the beautiful dress she wore yesterday. Every time she got distracted, even for a second, she would see Kara smiling at her and those perfect blue eyes twinkling. In an effort to stop her mind from wondering Lena trained as hard as she could, harder than she ever had. She turned her music up, lifted weights and ran until everything hurt. Until she could not think about anything else but the ache of her muscles and sweat dripped down her forehead. After taking a quick swim and a cold shower Lena headed back to her room. It was already 8 o’clock, she had essentially spent the whole day in the gym and hadn’t noticed. As soon as she dressed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, her eyes shut. Slowly her muscles relaxed, and she fell asleep. 

Kara pov-

It was Wednesday, tomorrow she would be meeting up with Lena again. Kara had not yet sorted out her outfit, she needed to buy something today. After getting dressed and eating breakfast Kara, Maggie and Alex headed out shopping. Kara had never been shopping in London. She loved it. On the way they walked through Oxford street and So-ho, it was amazing. As the sky got darker all the little lights got turned on. Even at night the city of London remained alive and busy. Eventually Kara decided on a jade green dress. It hugged her waist perfectly and showed off her toned biceps. Overall, the shopping trip was a success. Alex only complained 5 times which was far less than usual. They even stopped to pick up some freshly baked pancakes from a street vendor in So-Ho. The trip had also distracted Kara and stopped her from getting nervous or spiraling. As Kara went to bed that night, she felt ready for tomorrow and she couldn’t wait to see Lena again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I hope you have a good day xx


	6. Shots or cocktails?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys , just a reminder if there are any issues , from copyright issues to typos please let me know and I will work to resolve them. As I promised yesterday this one is slightly longer. I hope you enjoy it xx

Lena pov-

It was Thursday. As soon as she woke up, she smiled. Today she would be seeing Kara again. After eating breakfast Lena decided to go down to the pool again. She only had to get ready around 4 o’clock. It was only nine in the morning which meant she still had a lot of time to spare. Going down to the pool had been a good choice, it allowed her to relax and get some exercise in. Even though Lena had a high-pressure job she always found a way to still get exercise. Not only did she enjoy it, but it kept her fit. Lena often forgot to look after her body like remembering to eat and get sunlight, due to how long she spent in the office. However, this is the one thing she would always do for herself. It also had some pretty cool perks, she had developed a defined set of abs. After doing her 50 laps Lena got out and showered. Instead of her usual ice-cold showers, Lena decided to turn the temperature up today. She could feel her muscles relax as the warm water pelted onto her back. She had needed this. Although she would never admit too it, she was nervous. She really wanted Kara to have fun tonight and she wanted it too be perfect. When she got back to her hotel room it was already around three, enough time to eat a quick lunch and watch some tv. She only had live tv at this hotel, so she flicked through the channels to find something she liked, eventually settling for a episode of the Simpsons. After that finished, it was time to get dressed and ready. She put on her suit and makeup, then looked in the mirror. She looked good and she knew it. Although Kara would probably only see her as a friend, she still wanted to look great for her. Before long, it was five o’clock, time to hire the car. Kara wouldn’t care if Lena turned up in a normal taxi, but Lena wanted to go all out. So, she phoned a car hire. Then she walked there. It was only a two-minute walk and before long she was driving to pick up Kara in a black Mercedes-Maybach S650.

Kara pov-

Kara awoke at eleven. Maggie and Alex were already at work. Kara however didn’t mind; she knew today was going to be a great day. Only getting picked up at six gave her the opportunity too watch a movie and eat lunch before getting ready. She made some pasta and watched Indiana Jones; she was a sucker for a good classic. After that it was time to get ready. She showered and dried her hair then tied it up in a sort of braid. Then she slipped on her dress. Kara checked in the mirror, she really wanted to look good for Lena. However, she did not know why, she often went out with friends, yet she never had these overwhelming feelings of wanting to look good, hot, for them. It confused her. The last time she felt that way was for her ex-boyfriend Mon-El, who she had broken up with almost over two years ago. In the end she managed to push those thoughts too the back of her head. She had forgotten to buy any heels to go with her dress while shopping, so she decided to borrow a pair of Alex’s. They had a similar size anyway, so they fitted fine. It was almost six when her phone suddenly rang. Kara rushed to pick it up. It was Lena. 

Lena- Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I am kinda at front of your apartment door, two guys were going out at the same time I arrived, and they let me in, it said on the intercom what floor Alex’s apartment was on.

Kara- That’s fine, I’ll be right there! 

She hung up the phone and placed it in her handbag which she took with her, and she opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Lena. She did not know why, but she had been expecting Lena to be wearing a dress, however Lena was standing there in a 3-piece tailored suit. Kara tried not to stare but she couldn’t stop herself, all she could think about was how attractive Lena looked. It was evident Lena had noticed her staring because she blushed and then said, ‘Do you like the suit?’ all Kara could get out was a weak ‘yeah’ and they both began laughing. They then hugged and began talking as they made their way out of the apartment. Out on the street an awfully expensive looking car was parked. Lena walked toward it and opened the door. Kara asked shocked ‘that’s our ride?’, ‘yep I rented it specifically for today, we are dressed up all nice, so I thought why not ride in style’ Lena answered cheerfully. Both women got into the car, Lena in the driver’s seat and Kara in the passengers. She knew Lena was a billionaire and the rent for the car probably was nothing to her, but she still felt bad. ‘Lena it’s so expensive, It’s so nice of you too do this, I just……I don’t know how’ before Kara could awkwardly begin rambling, Lena placed her hand on hers and said ‘It’s ok, honestly Kara, also tonight is on me, seeing as you brought the coffees at the airport’, Kara smiled. She was glad Lena had stopped her from her awkward ramble. But most of all, that although she knew the money for the car and the night was going to be a lot, she did not make Kara feel guilty or bad about it. After about fifteen minutes of driving, they arrived. The building already looked posh. A line of people stretched from the doors over a red carpet. Lena parked the car in the club’s car park, she knew it would be safe and then they walked back to the entrance. Kara was about to join the que when Lena smiled and said ‘where are you going, come on’ she held out her hand and Kara linked her fingers with hers. Lena walked them up too the bouncer at the front of the que, he took one look at her and then opened the doors saying, ‘It’s a pleasure to see you again Miss Luthor, enjoy your night’. As soon as they entered the music hit their ears as it blared through the speakers. Lights and Lasers flashed everywhere, and a crowd of people were dancing in the middle of the room. First, they headed to the bar. ‘shots or cocktails Kara?’ Lena grinned, ‘why not both?’ Kara shouted over the music, ‘I like how you think!’ Lena shouted back. 

Lena pov-

Lena stood there as Kara opened the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw what she was wearing. She was dressed in a stunning green dress and looked absolutely perfect. They were in the car fast and on their way too the club. After parking up they walked to the entrance, Lena held Kara’s hand as they walked past the line and directly into the club without waiting. She thought it was adorable how shocked Kara looked. The lights flashed and the music boomed. They made their way too the bar. After asking Kara which type of drink she wanted, she tapped the barman on the shoulder. He immediately turned round and smiled when he saw who it was ‘ah miss Luthor its good to see you again which menus would you like’ Lena asked for the VIP one. All the best drinks were on there and it had the biggest range of shots and cocktails. In the end Kara and her ordered, 6 tequila shots, three for each of them, a blue lagoon cocktail for Lena and a good old cosmopolitan for Kara. After a couple minutes the barman came back with a tray, their drinks on top. Instead of drinking at the bar they decided to take them to one of the booths, it gave them a bit more privacy and the music was not as loud there, so they did not have to shout to be heard. The booths had circular tables and the red leather seat stretched around it in a semicircle. They placed the tray on the table and then Kara shuffled to the middle of the seat and Lena slid in next to her. They started off with 2 shots after which they both took a long sip of their cocktails. Then they took the last shot, Lena begun laughing when she saw the look of utter disgust on Kara’s face, after taking the shot she took another long sip of her cosmopolitan to wash away the taste. They talked as they drunk the rest of their cocktails, and the alcohol slowly set in. Kara turned to Lena and asked ‘you know I have a question, why…... why does everyone working here know you’ slightly slurring her words. Lena began laughing hysterically at remembering why. ‘ Whatt tell mee’ Kara begged looking up at Lena with big drunk puppy dog eyes. Lena calmed down and said ‘ Basically just after Lex got sentenced to life in prison, after the trial had finished, I decided for a vacation in England , when I came to London I found a club , it just so happened to be this one, I waltzed in and drank as much as I could, I ended up making a huge scene , making out with like 10 different people and passing out in the middle of the dance floor, the club however didn’t mind because they got loads of publicity and I spent a lot of money on drinks so it was a win win, the news articles were hilarious though I still have them saved on my phone’ she begun hysterically laughing again , clearly the alcohol had begun working. Kara begun laughing too. Lena then picked her phone out of her bag drunkenly tapping the pass code in and going to her camera roll and finding the news articles, she handed her phone to Kara. ‘Lena Luthor goes on marathon make out sesh’, ‘Lena Luthor Parties better than teenagers’, ‘Lena Luthor can drink you all under the table’ they read, Kara snorted and burst out laughing, ‘these headlines are gold’ she said as she calmed down ‘ I tolld youll so’ Lena said now beginning to slur her words too. ‘Let’s go dancing!’ she said pulling Kara to her feet. They headed out onto the dance floor, the music pounding in their ears. They danced until they were tired, until their muscles hurt. The atmosphere was electric and full of energy, the lights flashed full of color and everyone was having a good time. After coming off the dance floor it was around 11 o’clock, they both got a black and tan long drink each. They had a couple more drunken conversations at the bar before deciding to call it a night. They headed out too the car park but then a thought popped into Kara’s head ‘ Lena you cant drive and neither can I, and we have no one to drive us’ she begun laughing, ‘ oh shit your right I didn’t think this through, let’s call a cab, the car will be safe here , the car parks monitored by the club anyway’ they headed out to the front of the club again, both were wobbly on their legs, the alcohol had hit them hard. After a couple minutes of waiting a taxi pulled up and they got in. Once they got in the taxi Kara begun falling in and out of consciousness meaning Lena had to help take her back to the apartment. Once the cab pulled up at front of the apartment, she picked up their bags and stumbled to Kara’s side of the car helping her out. In one hand she carried their handbags and with the other She supported Kara. They made it too the lift after a couple minutes. From here it should be easier. Lena held onto Kara as she drifted out of consciousness again. Once they reached the apartment door Lena fished Kara’s key to the apartment out of her bag. She got the right key first try which was lucky. She entered and placed the bags down on the floor. Next, she found which room was Kara’s, she helped Kara slowly get to the room and lie her down on the mattress. She took off her heels and placed them on the floor and placed her glasses on the nightstand. She did not know whether to stay with Kara or leave, she wanted to look after her, but she did not want it to be awkward. Alex and Maggie were not home yet but they would be in another half an hour. She decided on leaving Kara here and leaving a note for Alex and Maggie on the dinning table to check she was alright when they made it back. However, Kara came back into consciousness just as she was about to leave the bedroom, she sat up, ‘Lena please stay, if your ok with it’ she said groggily. Lena smiled and whispered ‘okay I will, do you have a pj's I can borrow’ Kara pointed weakly over at the cupboard, it was only half filled because Kara couldn’t take much in her suitcase but 3 or so sets of pajamas lay on the second shelf. She took a pair out before turning to Kara ‘do you want to get dressed too, also are you sure your ok with me borrowing a pair for the night’, ‘yes and yes’ Kara replied quietly. Lena lifted two sets out of the cupboard. She stripped down to her pants and her bra and put the pajama pants on, she turned to face the wall, next she removed her bra and slid on the pajama shirt, it fit well surprisingly. Then she walked over to Kara the other set of pajamas in hand, she helped Kara get up out of bed and pull the zipper of her dress down, then she turned to face the wall so Kara couldn’t get undressed. She didn’t want to invade her privacy or make her uncomfortable. Kara took a couple minutes to get undressed and then put her pajamas on, but she managed, and Lena helped her back to the mattress. She went out into the living room and came back with a couple cushions and a blanket which she put on the floor and then laid down on. She didn’t mind sleeping on the floor for the night, she knew she was going to have a mega hangover in the morning so she wouldn’t really feel the back pain. She switched off the nightstand light and the room faded into darkness. Then she heard a soft voice ‘oh Lena please tell me you’re not lying on the floor, come here lets just share the bed its fine. ‘Lena slowly got up her legs wobbly still and made her way onto the bed and she laid down. Suddenly she felt arms around her, Kara was hugging her, Lena lent into the hug as she drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter , and you have a good day, thank you so much for reading xx


	7. Crushes and Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. thank you for reading so far ! If there are any issues like copyright infringements or typos, please let me know and I will sort them, I hope you have a nice day! xx

Lena pov –

Lena woke up to still find herself in Kara’s arms. It had been a long time since she had experienced this kind of physical affection and she had to say she really was loving it. Although a part of her also felt horribly guilty, she really did like Kara, and she felt as if she was betraying her by not revealing her true feelings. She would tell herself it was because she did not want to ruin the friendship, even if it was new. However, the truth was that she was scared. She feared rejection. She thought to herself how could a heart like Kara’s ever love a heart like hers, she was a Luthor after all. Lena felt guilt everyday for what her brother did, she had lost her friends, even her family over his crimes. Kara was the first person she had started trusting since then, the first person who trusted her since then. A thought popped into her head, what happened if Kara woke up? Would it be awkward, she assumed it would be because although they now knew each other well the friendship was still quite new, and she didn’t want Kara to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable . Lena was an over thinker. In the end she decided to leave a note and make a excuse. She slowly slipped out from underneath Kara’s arm, as much as she wanted to stay. Then she got dressed. She folded up her pajamas and left them at the corner of the bed. She found a pen on the nightstand and a scrap piece of paper from the desk. She wrote, ‘Hey Kara, I hope you slept well, I am sorry I couldn’t stay I had to pick up the car from the club and return it, talk soon - L ’ Lena walked over to the bedroom door and opened it as quietly as possible as not to wake Kara and then shut it behind her. All she had to do now was get her handbag which was beside the door and go. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw both Maggie and Alex eating breakfast at the dinning table. They turned and faced her, she said ‘Morning’ awkwardly. Maggie looked confused however Alex had a knowing look on her face. It was Maggie who spoke first ‘Wait why are you here? Did you stay here all night?’ clearly bewildered. ‘yeah sorry, um I just wanted to check Kara got home ok last night and she asked me to stay with her so I stayed, I hope that’s ok, I know I should’ve asked you guys first because It’s your apartment but it was late and stuff’ she replied. ‘Oh, that’s fine I was just really confused is all’ she laughed and then she added ‘here give me your phone so I can tap my number in just in case you need it for more emergencies or stuff like this’ smiling brightly. Lena walked over to them and handed her phone to Maggie after a about 10 seconds she handed it back. Both Maggie and Alex’s numbers had been added to her contacts. Lena thanked her and headed to the door she said a quick ‘bye thanks’ before exciting the apartment. ‘No problem’ she heard Alex and Maggie say as she closed the door. What she didn’t hear was that as soon as she closed the door Maggie turned to Alex and said ‘ You knew she was here?’ Alex nodded and then explained ‘ When we came home last night I saw the two handbags by the table and knew Lena had probably stayed over and while you were brushing your teeth I went to check on Kara quick, Maggie they were cuddled up in bed together it was really sweet, and have you seen the way Kara looks at Lena ? I really think they like each other I’m not going to lie’ she chuckled. Maggie smiled then said ‘oh my god yes! Its just a shame I know both are too dumb to ever make a move’ she begun laughing now. Alex turned to her ‘that’s right! We have got to help them, how about we do a ‘game night’ on Saturday and get Kara to invite Lena, we could make it into a whole thing, it might get them even closer’ a grin spreading across her face as she thought about the plan. Maggie jumped up excitedly and added ‘I bet 6 months and they will begin dating’ Alex laughed and said ‘ Noo at least 12, even if we help out it will always take ages with Kara’ , ‘ your on’ Maggie giggled delightedly. 

Kara pov-

Kara woke up to the sound of Alex and Maggie laughing in the dinning room. Her instant headache reminding her of what happened yesterday. The space in bed next to her was still warm however Lena was gone. On the edge of her bed lay the pair of pajamas Lena had borrowed. Kara looked around the room, she could make out an object on her nigh table. She turned the light on and checked properly. It was a note. Kara read it. At first, she felt bad, perhaps she had made Lena uncomfortable after all their friendship was still new, however after reading the note she understood. She really appreciated the sweet gesture. Kara dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. As she walked out into the living/dinning room the light instantly hit her. It was blinding and made her pounding headache even worse. She looked up to see Maggie and Alex clearing the dishes off the dining table, Alex smiled and said ‘I made a cup of coffee for you, I assume you are completely hungover’ she said laughing slightly. When Kara was younger, she would have worried, but although Kara was still her younger sister, she knew she could take care of herself. Kara sipped the coffee gratefully. She already knew today would turn into a movie day with Alex and Maggie on the couch, she hadn’t the energy to do anything else. They decided on 2 episodes of Brooklyn 99, a terminator movie marathon and to finish off with this week’s episode of the Great British bake off. While Maggie went to heat up popcorn Alex and Kara sat down on the couch already and Kara lent on her sister’s shoulder. Alex asked quietly ‘How was last night at the club?’ Kara smiled ‘It was great thanks, Lena got us straight in because she’s basically a celebrity and we drunk these great cocktails and did shots, we talked for like hours and we danced so much, the DJ there had great taste I can’t remember anything about getting home though except that Lena ended up sleeping here’ she replied. Alex grinned at how happy her sister was. Then she said ‘Sounds awesome, if you are up to it tomorrow, we were thinking of having a game night, you could invite Lena’ Kara eyes twinkled in a way Alex recognized. She had not seen it since Mon-El and Kara ended it, she was happy to see it back. Maggie was back fast with a massive bowl of popcorn and they begun their tv marathon. 

Lena pov-

Once she picked up the car from the club, she dropped it back off to the company. Then she walked back to the hotel. She had not really felt hungover until now. She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her handbag and slid them on, making her way back too the room. It was almost lunch time now and she planned on ordering some room service food and then watching tv. She only had one call she had to take in the afternoon the rest she had shifted till when she came back too national city. As soon as she got into her hotel room, she made herself a coffee and ordered the food. The coffee helped wake her up and stopped her headache slightly. She ended up watching 3 episodes of the Simpsons, 1 episode of family guy and a random episode of an anime series. Although Lena would hate to admit it, she really did love cartoons. Imagine if the press found out, the great Lena Luthor, stone cold scientist and billionaire, sits and binge watches the Simpsons when she is bored, she laughed to herself as she thought about it. Her hangover was almost completely gone now which was perfect because she had the business call. It was a meeting with the board of L corp. It was unusually fast today since at least 3 other members of the board were off ill. After that she went back to watch tv. At around 8 she ordered dinner, a margarita pizza. It arrived shortly and was delicious. She was finishing her last episode of family guy before she slept when suddenly her phone buzzed. Lena checked who it was. She had been added to a group chat with Alex and Maggie, it had been created by Kara. It was called game night. They were inviting her around for tomorrow to play some board games and drink wine, she was in, it sounded like an ideal night. Lena went to sleep early around 11 today hoping to feel tip top for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if there are any changes I need to make please let me know, have a good day! xx


	8. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are doing well! Thank you so much for reading this far! If there are any issues with this chapter please let me know and I will work to correct them. I hope you enjoy! xx

Lena pov-

Lena woke up around 7am. As she lay in bed, she thought about Kara. She wished Kara were with her right then, hugging her. It made her feel safe and wanted. However, she would never tell anyone that. After couple of minutes, she finally dragged herself out of bed. Her hang over was gone, but her eyes were still sensitive to light as she had only just got up. She opened the curtains slowly letting her eyes adjust. It was then that she noticed the rain, the heavens had opened, and rain flooded down by the ton. She would definitely not be going out for a run today. Instead, she opted for getting dressed, drinking a coffee and heading down to the gym. She wondered if maybe, when they were back in National City, Kara would work out with her. Perhaps it could become their thing. Going to the gym together. After going to the gym Lena caught up on work in her hotel room while eating lunch. She would call a cab to take her to Alex’s apartment at 4. Before long she had finished work and was at the apartment door. This time however she was not in a fancy suit or dress , just a pair of joggers and a grey sweatshirt, with minimal makeup. She hoped they would not judge her, usually she kept her guard up and dressed professionally to everything, except when she didn't want to be recognized. Something about this group, something about Kara told her that she no longer had to keep her guard up. She was pleased when Alex opened the door also in a pair of joggers, it meant she was not under-dressed. Alex greeted her with a smile and a pat on the shoulder, welcoming her in. On the table she could see bowls of snacks. Everything from pretzels to M&Ms. Her eyes scanned the room for Kara however she could not see her. ‘Maggie and Kara are just getting dressed’ Alex said knowing Lena was probably looking for her. A couple seconds later Maggie and Kara burst out of the bedroom. Maggie in a university hoodie and Kara in a Stitch onesie. Lena did not know what she was expecting however she should have known Kara would wear something like this, it was so her. She begun laughing instantly. Kara looked proud about getting Lena to laugh. They settled down round the coffee table and begun playing trivia. 

Kara pov- 

Kara woke up again around mid-day. She really was using out her vacation. When she got up it was raining hard, crashing her and Alex’s plans to visit the London Eye for lunch. Perhaps they could do it another day she thought. In the end they settled down on the couch and chatted while watching tv. Time went fast and before long it was around 4. Alex was already dressed and ready however Kara was still in yesterdays pajamas. Maggie had just finished her work call so her and Kara got changed. Kara had the perfect outfit in mind. She had brought it with her in case it got really cold, but it also worked for this. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror, it was a Disney stitch onesie. She looked like an absolute goof, but she didn’t care. Kara heard the apartment door shut and Alex talking to someone. Lena was here. She almost ran out of her room to say hi. When Lena saw the outfit, a smile spread across her face before she began laughing, Kara was proud she got Lena to laugh. Something about Lena’s laugh was infectious and before long all of them were in hysterics. After they calmed down, they began playing trivia. A couple games later they all began to get hungry. In the end they decided on Chinese, Kara however only had one condition, she wanted at least 5 of the pot stickers, everyone reluctantly agreed. Once the Chinese arrived Alex poured everyone a glass of wine. They sat on the Sofa chatting. She could see Alex and Maggie slowly becoming closer and closer with Lena making Kara happy. She really cared about Alex and Maggie, having them like and get on with Lena had become important to her. 

Lena pov- 

The night slowly came to an end around ten. It was pitch black outside however the rain had picked up so much they could hear it. Lena begun gathering her stuff together, however Kara stopped her in her tracks ‘where are you going?’ she asked. ‘I think it’s time I head off, you guys probably want to go to sleep soon’ she replied looking down slightly. Something about the situation made Kara’s heart break, she could not let Lena go out there and wait for a taxi, it was horrible, and besides Lena had stayed over the other day and it was fine, maybe she could convince her again. ‘or, you could stay here for the night, its horrible outside and it will take ages for a cab to arrive, it was fine the other night, we could just do the same’ she suggested hopefully. Lena felt bad, she did not want to intrude or Kara to feel obligated. ‘I don’t have a toothbrush or anything, and Alex and Maggie might rather I not’ she said as an excuse. Kara turned and shouted ‘Alex, Magieee, do you guys mind if Lena spends the night, its horrible outside and the taxis are going to take ages’ both of them shouted back ‘yeah sure that’s fine’. ‘there are a few spare toothbrushes in the bathroom, and you could just borrow the same pajamas from yesterday if you want’ she added. Lena’s heart swelled at the gesture; she didn’t know how she had been so lucky to become friends with such a kind hearted person. ‘Ok sounds good’ she smiled. ‘ yayy sleepover’ Kara squealed excitedly causing both of them to burst out laughing. Before long they were both dressed in actual pajamas with their teeth brushed. Kara jumped on the bed and slid under the covers. Lena joined her and then switched off the bedside lamp. 

Kara pov-

Kara turned to face Lena. Something desperately compelled her into wanting to hug Lena. She really could not understand why her feelings around Lena were so strong and why they ran so deep. Kara knew Lena was not the huggy and affectionate type or the type who opened up easily. She 'mostly kept to herself' Lena had answered when Kara asked about if she had friends in National City. Kara was surprised at how Lena had opened up to her, she was slowly but surely letting her in. Kara did not want to push that too far by hugging her in this moment. She remembered she had last time Lena stayed over, but both of them were drunk, perhaps Lena had let it go because of that. Kara decided to test the waters anyway. She lent closer into Lena and then asked, ‘Is this ok’. To her surprise Lena came closer and replied ‘yes’ softly. Kara rested her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. She could feel every breath Lena took, an overwhelming wave of calm spread through Kara, she felt safe here. Her connection to Lena was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara pulling her in closer. Both of them could hear the raging storm outside. They lay there entwined in each other’s arms as they fell asleep, both with sleepy smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I appreciate you guys so much! xx


	9. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter does contain 1 sex reference just as a disclaimer but nothing graphic. If there are any issues please let me know. I hope you enjoy! xx

Lena pov-

Lena woke with Kara in her arms. She could not even describe how happy she was. It was nine o’clock, later than when she usually got up. Kara was still asleep, and Lena watched as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. She had the cutest smile on her face, Lena thought to herself. After a couple minutes Lena moved her position slightly, waking Kara up accidentally. 

Kara pov-

Kara looked up sleepily to see Lena looking at her. She had the sweetest grin her face. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 9 o’clock. ‘Lena its only nine o’clock oh my god’ she smiled slightly. ‘I’m sorry for waking you’ Lena brushed a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. ‘It’s ok, can we just lay here though, for a bit, please’ she begged. Lena grinned and agreed. 

Lena pov- 

Lena put her arms around Kara again as they lay there cuddling in bed. She could not help but begin to feel a tiny bit sad. She knew Kara probably did this with all her friends she was comfortable around, she was an affectionate person. She also knew Kara only saw her as a friend which caused her heart to ache. Kara cuddled closer into Lena as she began to feel slightly cold causing Lena's sadness to fade back into happiness. She could smell Kara’s coconut shampoo in the air causing her to smile. They lay there together like that for a couple hours. In complete silence, just content with being together.

Kara pov-

Hours passed as the stayed in each other’s arms. Kara was an affectionate person, and she did hug people. In the past when her close friends slept over, they had cuddled for a bit, but that was only a couple minutes. This was different. This felt intimate. She could feel every single one of Lena’s heartbeats and Lena could hear hers. Kara knew her friendship with Lena was different, far more intense. Perhaps it was because they were becoming best friends, she thought to herself. Deep deep down, she knew this was not true, it was something else, however she decided to push it too the back of her mind. She just wanted to enjoy this time. It was around quarter past eleven when Kara suggested they get up for breakfast. Lena lent down slightly and planted a small kiss on her forehead before slowly sliding out of bed. Kara immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. She jumped out of bed to follow Lena. They both walked out into the open plan apartment. Alex was already drinking a tea. ‘Morning guys’ she said smiling. ‘Morning’ they replied. ‘Maggie is just getting up but how about we all get dressed and go to the café down the road, I know its not as good as Noonan’s but it’s still fairly good for brunch’ Alex suggested cheerfully. ‘Sounds great’ Kara replied, she turned to Lena with a questioning look on her face ‘you are coming too right?’ she asked, ‘if your ok with it’ Lena replied. ‘Of course,’ Kara and Alex chimed in unison. Kara and Lena both went back to the bedroom to get dressed. While changing she asked ‘What’s Noonan’s,’ Kara begun to explain about the café under CatCo when a thought suddenly popped into her head, ‘ when we go back to National City we could go there together for brunch if you like’ she suggested. Lena nodded excitedly. This caused another thought to enter her head, ‘When are you heading back to National City?’ she asked curiously. ‘umm honestly I am not really sure, Ill probably see a couple sights and then head back, I was only really here for the conference and a quick break but then, well I met you and decided to stick around for a bit and get to know London better’ she answered nervously. Kara’s face lit up at the answer, not only had Lena stayed essentially for her, but it meant that they could perhaps fly home together. Kara proposed the idea and Lena instantly agreed. Both would have guaranteed good company for the flight and they could spend even more time together. After finishing their conversation, they headed back out to Alex and Maggie and they set off together to the café.

Lena pov- 

The café was not far according to Alex and Maggie, so they went on foot. Kara and her slowly got closer and closer together, until Lena decided too just go for it and reach for Kara’s hand. Their fingers entwined and they carried on walking. Lena could hear the excited whispers of Alex and Maggie behind them but could not quite make out what they were saying except that they mentioned her name. The pavement beneath them was still wet from yesterday so it shimmered as the sun beamed down on it. Lena felt as if she was in a dream. She was holding hands with the most beautiful women she had ever seen, in the pretty streets of London and everything was glittering in the sunlight. Before long they were in the café ordering brunch. Alex and Maggie got blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, Kara ordered a pumpkin spice latte with extra foam, sprinkled with cinnamon and a sticky bun and Lena a croissant with strawberry jam and a black coffee. They sat together munching on their food while chatting, ‘almost as good as Noonan’s’ Kara remarked happily.

Kara pov-

After brunch they all headed back to the apartment. Something about holding Lena’s hand gave her butterflies. Once getting back Lena decided to head to the hotel, she still had lots of work to do. Kara was sad Lena was leaving but she understood, Kara herself would soon be back at work being ordered around by Cat Grant. She floated through the rest of the day feeling happier than she ever had, she was with her sister and Maggie, she did not have the stress of work and of course, Lena. That night when she went to bed, she missed Lena’s strong arms around her and hearing her steady breathing. It took her longer to sleep that night but once she did, she begun dreaming. She was back at her apartment in National City however something was different, there was someone behind her, she turned around to see her ex Mon-El standing there. However suddenly he was gone, instead Lena suddenly appeared in his place. Lena stood there smiling and held out her hand, Kara reached out to take it but before she could she woke up again. She checked the time, it was 3AM. Kara knew she would not be able to get to sleep for at least another hour, so she picked up her phone from the nightstand.1 missed WhatsApp from 10 minutes ago. Kara was confused as too who was messaging her at this hour, perhaps it was Winn, maybe he forgot about the time difference she thought. To her surprise it was Lena. ‘Are you awake?’ it read. Kara instantly tapped out her reply, ‘Yeah, why are you still awake ?’ she said. 

Lena pov-

After making it back to the hotel Lena threw herself into her work, she checked and wrote emails, called people and wrote statements for the press. Doing it now meant her week coming back would be easier. After finishing off she ordered some dinner from the hotel and watched the news. Soon she was in bed trying to get too sleep. She lay there for hours trying; however, her body would just not let her. She missed Kara cuddling into her. She missed the coconut shampoo sent and warmth. It was almost three am when she decided to text Kara. Perhaps she was up too. Ten minutes later her phone screen lit up with Kara’s name. Lena opened the message. She had asked why she was still awake. Lena wanted to tell her how she missed hugging her, but she didn’t know if she should say it. Before she could even tell her Kara added another message ‘I miss you, you were so warm and comfy 😂’ Lena’s heart fluttered at the message. She knew Kara meant it in a jokey way however it still meant something to her. ‘you too, its lonely without you 😂’ she replied. They begun having a conversation about being lonely which probably was not the ideal choice for a 3 AM conversation but ‘oh well’ she thought. In the end their conversation morphed into relationships and their past partners. Kara opened up about her long-term ex-boyfriend with whom she broke up with a while ago and about her previous heartbreaks, after which she asked Lena about hers. Lena had never talked about her sexuality with Kara before however she knew it would come out now. She was sure Kara already knew she was a lesbian due to the press however she had never said it herself to Kara. She begun with her high school boyfriend who she never liked. Then to a couple of boyfriends she had in college. It was in college when Lena discovered she loved women. After that she dated Jack Sphere another technology company owner. Jack was the only man out of all her previous boyfriends that she liked in a way; they get on well. The only way she could ever see him however was as a friend, in the end this ended their relationship. She did not date anyone for a while after Jack. She didn’t even enjoy sex with men, it just came with the relationship, ‘like something I put up with,’ she explained. Lena knew she loved Women and being with a man would never work out. However, being a Luthor meant she could never come out, or be her true self. It was after Lex’s trial when she decided she was done putting up a facade. She was in a bad place and angry at her family. However, if this did not happen it wouldn’t have pushed her into doing what she wanted. In its own twisted way, her brother going to prison freed her. After that she traveled around the world, never having proper relationships, just lots of hook-ups with women. It was like she had finally discovered herself. She never had an 'actual relationship with a woman though' she told Kara. 'Why?' she asked. Lena decided to tell her the truth, after all, she had just spilled her dating history she might as well add this. ‘Honestly, because I fear getting my heart broken, my family have done it already and I can’t go through that pain again’. She thought Kara would answer by saying she was sorry or something along those lines, however she was not expecting the answer she got. ‘Lena just so you know, I would never break your heart, ever' the message spread a warm feeling through Lena, it was the first time she had felt loved in years. Their conversation slowly came to an end at around 5 am were they went to bed. Both with sleepy grins plastered on their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are any corrections I need to make please let me know, I hope you have a nice day xx


	10. The sights of London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I have had so much work to get through. Again if there are any issues with this chapter please let me know and I will try to correct them. I hope you enjoy it! xx

Kara pov-

Kara woke up too the sun streaming through her window. She had forgotten to close the curtains. She tried going back to sleep but it was no use. Instead, she begun texting Winn. He asked when she would be back at work. Kara had almost forgotten she would have to be back soon; she had only booked four more days of vacation and she knew she would need at least one to recover from the jetlag. However, she was not too disappointed, she missed Winn and her apartment, she missed Noonan’s, and even in her own way Cat Grant. Kara checked her calendar for when she should book the flight, in the end she decided on staying in England for today and tomorrow and on the day after she would fly home. It would give her one day to relax and recover before work. She would phone Lena in the evening so that they could arrange their flights together. For now, on the other hand, she had to get up. Kara could already feel her stomach rumbling, she was hungry. As always Alex and Maggie were already up. They were just finishing off breakfast when Kara joined them. After eating they decided their plans for the day. They only had a couple days left together so Kara wanted to spend their time well. In the end they all settled on the idea of going to the London Eye and having a walk along the river Thames, then they would go to a pub for dinner. Kara had never been to a British pub; she was excited for the new experience. Wrapped up in their jackets they headed down to Alex’s car and began to drive down to the London eye. 

Lena pov- 

Lena woke up at her usual time, around 7 o’clock. She knew Kara would be spending her last few days with Alex and Maggie so she decided this would be the perfect time to explore London further. Lena chose to visit the National Gallery. Most people expected Lena had little appreciation for art. This however was quite untrue. Lena was a extremely cultured women who loved art. She had visited galleries all over the world and even had quite an extensive private collection herself. After getting dressed she called a cab and headed down to the Gallery. She had decided to wear what she wanted today, without her baseball cap and sunglasses. Lena knew there was a good chance people would recognize her, especially the press but she did not mind. At the entrance, a large sign caught her eye. ‘New collection – Titan: Love, desire, death’. There was something about the painting behind the writing that attracted her. She immediately knew that was where she would head too first. After passing the security checks Lena made her way to the collection. She could already feel some people staring at her. She kept her head down and carried on walking. Once Lena was finally there, she was not disappointed. The paintings around her depicted some of the most well-known mythological moments and deities. They were all huge, making Lena feel small. She looked around in complete awe. Every brushstroke had been placed with absolute precision to tell its final story. Lena walked through the collection twice because of how captivating she found it. After exiting the gallery, she found a small bar a couple streets down. Here she ordered a sandwich and some water. The waitress gave her an odd look while placing down the food. ‘She probably recognizes me’ Lena thought to herself. Before the she could even begin eating her food the waitress turned back around and asked, ‘Are you Lena Luthor?’ in a spiteful tone. Lena already knew were this was going, she had experienced it so many times, however it still never got easier. ‘yes‘ she replied calmly. ‘Just so you know I don’t support what your brother did, your family, they are truly sick human beings, you Luthor’s are going to rot in hell one day, even you, dont think you have us fooled with your good person act.’ The waitress turned and walked away. The words stung, deeply. Lena had never agreed with what her brother did in fact she even testified against him. He was out of his mind, trying to assassinate the US president, and starting supremacist uprisings. Her adoptive mother Lillian was also evil to her core. She treated Lena like trash the day she joined the Luthor family and ruled her company with an Iron fist, destroying those who got in the way. Lionel Luthor, her father was obsessive much like his son he also wanted complete power of the world, he tried to play god by using Luthor corp for his biding. At one-point Lena had seen the good in all of them, tried too at least. She even tried to save them from themselves. However, each time she couldn’t stop them, instead they broke her heart over and over. In the end Lionel died in a plane crash, her mother Lillian was sentenced to life in prison and so was her brother Lex. Lena herself was condemned to picking up the pieces of her life that had been cruelly shattered by them. Sometimes she even began to believe the people who hated her. Perhaps she was evil. She might not have been Lillian’s daughter, but she certainly was Lionel’s. Lena’s biological mother had died when she was young. She had always remembered her biological mother as a loving woman, always full of life and energy. She was Irish and had a strong accent, Lena also developed an Irish accent as a child which she still had into her adulthood now, one of the only reminders she had of her mother. All her life she was told she had a horrible accent, especially from Lillian. The first time she felt proud of it was that night at the club, Kara had called her accent ‘adorable and hot at the same time’. It still put a smile on Lena’s face as she thought about the moment. As much as she now hated Lionel, he was kind to her back in her childhood. He often told her stories of her biological mother. She had her eyes he always used to say. At first glance Lena’s eyes were a piercing emerald. However, when you really looked at them you would notice one was more of a blue and the other a bright green. He once said, ‘your eyes are like the Atlantic Ocean, in the shallow parts the water appears green and in the deeper parts it appears as blue, your left eye is green your right more blue’ Truth be told he did love Lena, and Lillian too, she just couldn’t show it. This however did not erase their insanity and crimes. After finishing her sandwich and gulping down her water Lena headed out of the pub. She was determined to not let this ruin her day. She visited St Paul’s cathedral and then headed too Hyde park. 

Kara pov-

The view from the top of the London eye was fantastic. It almost made her dizzy looking down. The people looked as small as ants. Kara could even see the dome of St Paul’s cathedral. The river next to them looked calm as it glittered in the sunlight. The weather in England always had a way of fooling you, even if it was sunny it was freezing and windy outside. From here she could also see the parliament buildings. She remembered a story Cat Grant had once told her about how the MP’s had odd rituals they conducted, it was almost like a court when they held their meetings she had explained, there was even a man with a gavel. The idea of this always made Kara laugh to herself. Alex came over and placed a hand on her shoulder ‘What are you laughing to yourself about?’ she asked curiously. Kara told her about the story Cat had said. Alex begun laughing, ‘It is true’ she concluded. Alex desperately wanted to find out how Kara felt about Lena, so she slyly worked it into the conversation. ‘Has Lena ever been in parliament? She probably has, being such a huge player in the worlds economy’ she said. ‘I’m honestly not sure’ Kara replied truthfully. As soon as Maggie heard the name, she walked over to them from across the pod also intrigued. Alex knew she was not going to get anything out of Kara this way, so she decided to go for a different tactic. ‘So, I have been meaning to ask you this, how’s stuff going on the dating scene, is anyone taking your fancy?’ Kara blinked and then a look of confusion crossed her face, ‘why do you want to know Alex, are you spying for mum again?’ she asked suspiciously. ‘No no no, nothing like that, can’t your sister just take an interest in your life?’ she asked giggling. ‘Fine, in answer to your question then, no. I haven’t been on any dates since Mon-El and I am not interested in anyone’ Kara replied dryly. Alex decided to probe harder. ‘No one giving you butterflies or anything, no one you find extremely attractive??’ she asked again in a joking tone. She was not expecting to get a reaction, however the look on Kara’s face said it all. First a flash of confusion, then realization, then utter panic and to disguise it all a look of fake annoyance ‘really Alex why are you being such a child?’ she said in a slightly exasperated tone. Alex had gotten exactly what she wanted; she had gotten Kara to at least think of how she felt. She decided to leave it at that not wanting to push it too far. She put her hands up in a mocking surrender and said, ‘jeez sorry’ and begun laughing causing them all to giggle a bit. They soon went back to their conversations about the landscape. In truth when Alex had asked the question Kara’s mind went to Lena straight away. Lena was attractive and she had gotten butterflies around her a couple times, but she put that down to the fact that Lena made her feel loved and that they were becoming best friends in a way. She had never thought of Lena in this way. She desperately wanted to stop talking about the topic, so she put up a fake act of annoyance. The rest of the day the thought of liking Lena like this distracted her. Surely, she could not. ‘I’m straight, I even fell in love with Mon-El’ Kara thought to herself. Kara even zoned out at the dinner with Alex and Maggie because of it, they had to wave their hands at front of her face to get her attention. When they got back to the apartment it was around seven o’clock, Kara was extremely tired from all the walking and because of her late night the evening before. She decided she would call Lena around eight to discuss flight arrangements and then go to sleep herself. Eight O’clock came around soon enough and she rang Lena. 

Lena pov-

After her walk around Hyde park Lena headed back to her hotel. She still had a couple emails she needed to respond too, and wanted to take a shower. She got back fast enough and begun to answer the emails. They were finished soon, and Lena took a shower. She decided on taking one of her usual ice-cold showers today. The freezing droplets of water dripped out of her hair when she squeezed it with a towel. Before long she was sitting at front of the tv watching family guy. Lena had promised herself only to watch one episode and then head to bed. She wanted an early night, having gotten so little sleep the night before. Even though this little amount of rest was normal to her, due to her job. At eight o’clock her phone begun buzzing, she picked up the call. It was Kara. They began talking about their day at first and then their conversation turned too flights. Kara told her the day she was planning on heading home. It was three days from now. Perfect, it gave Lena time to still see some more sights and get back to work without too much backlog. An idea then popped into her head. She could get the tickets; she could even buy first class ones if Kara agreed to it. ‘I have an idea, but I am not sure if your ok with it’ Lena began, ‘shoot’ Kara said in reply. ‘Ok so, how about I book the tickets, I could um even get us first class ones’ she suggested. There was a short silence before Kara replied, ‘Lena I wouldn’t be able to pay’, Lena knew that Kara would say this, but she already had an answer in her head. ‘you wouldn’t have too, I care about you and this is something nice I can do for you, for us’ she replied. ‘If you’re sure, then yes that would be wonderful’ Lena grinned at the reply, this was going to be fun. She rarely spent money on herself, she felt guilty about it. Hence most of the time Lena insisted on taking taxis to places and commercial flights. She also gave huge sums of money away to various charities. The one thing she could spend money on without feeling guilty were people she loved. Or she used too at least. Lena had not had friends or loved anyone for years due to her family name and guarded personality. 'Kara is the first proper friend I have had in a long, long time.' Lena thought to herself as she fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are any typos and or issues please let me know. I will be updating tomorrow as usual. I hope you have a good day! xx


	11. Dreams and Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I hope 2021 is going to be a good year! As always if there are any issues with this chapter please let me know. Have a good day xx

Kara pov-

Lena and her were standing at the top of Kara’s apartment building. It was night and they could see all the twinkling lights of the city. Lena held her hand. Kara turned to face her, and she lent in towards Lena. There lips were about to touch. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as Lena’s smooth hand cupped her cheek. Kara jolted up right in bed a layer of sweat on her forehead. She had never experienced a dream that felt so realistic, a dream that made her feel so many emotions. Kara tried to fool herself into just thinking she was mistaken, that’s not what she was dreaming about, she had just gotten confused. She climbed out of bed and brew herself a coffee, wanting to forget. Alex was already up as usual however Maggie was no were too be seen. ‘Morning Kara’ Alex said chirpily. Kara turned with the coffee in her hand. ‘Oh my god are you ok, you look so pale, like you just saw a ghost’ Alex immediately said in a worried tone. ‘No, I’m okay just feeling a little under the weather, I am probably just coming down with a cold’ Kara croaked trying to make it more realistic. ‘Maggie’s at work today so how about we watch some tv, chat, have some ice cream, we could even order some Chinese, I promise I won’t steal the potstickers’ Alex answered in a caring tone. ‘Sounds perfect’ Kara said. For the morning, the Danvers sisters watched tv, they ended up watching both the Incredibles one and two. When lunch time came around Alex ordered the Chinese and then settled back down on the couch with Kara. She could see something was bothering her sister. Alex knew she had to talk to her. As the Incredibles movie finished and the credits begun to roll, Alex turned to Kara. ‘you know you can talk to me about anything, no judgment right, Ill always love you, I just want to see you happy’ while placing an arm around her younger sister. ‘Can I ask you something Alex? ‘ she almost whispered. ‘Of course, anything Kara’ Alex squeezed her hand caringly. ‘So um If you have a dream about someone, does it sometimes mean you actually feel that way about them?’ she asked blushing and looking down. ‘Well, it depends what type of dream I guess, and not always. Sometimes it just means you care about them. Was it a sex dream?’ she asked a certain amount of curiosity in her voice. ‘No no, we were just about to kiss though’ Kara giggled. Alex was glad she was slowly getting her to open up. ‘Was it a friend?’ she asked, Kara nodded nervously. ‘I understand if you have a thing for Lena, honestly no judgement, she’s really pretty and she’s got a good personality’ Alex replied smiling. ‘No, it was just one dream, I do not have a thing for her, and how did you know it was Lena?!’ Kara said clearly shocked. ‘I just had a feeling, fair enough, it may have been just a dream then’ Alex replied with a cheeky smile. Before Kara could begin making a whole defensive speech the apartment buzzer rang. The Chinese was here. Alex went to go and collect it. Although their conversation was slightly awkward it felt like a weight had been lifted off Kara’s shoulders, at least she could talk to Alex about it now, and there was still a good chance it was just a dream, after all she did care about Lena, maybe it was just that. As her sister had promised, Kara got the potstickers. The rest of the day they laughed and watched tv. 

Lena pov-

Lena had got up especially early this morning. She was planning on driving down too the coast. She decided to hire a car instead of getting a taxi. She did not want the driver having to make such a long journey back. Lena had always been attracted too the coastlines. Even as a little girl. She could remember her mother taking her too the Irish coast, the water was absolutely freezing and after swimming they would get hot chocolates. It was one of the only vivid memories she had of her mother and she treasured it dearly. The journey was a couple hours long, but it was worth it. Lena parked the car and walked straight down to the sand. She could smell the salt in the air and hear the waves crashing onto land. She bought a hot chocolate from the pavilion at the edge of the beach and sat down on a bench. As she sat, she thought of her mother. She thought about all the details she could just about remember. Her messy ginger hair, the way she always smelt of flowery scented candles. Lena felt calm and at peace. She would go back to Ireland someday and visit where they used to live. Go down to the same beach they used to walk along. However, each time she could not bring herself to buy the airplane tickets. She had traveled the world, yet she had never been back too Ireland. In the end she convinced herself she was not ready. Lena never knew when she would be ready, but was certain that one day she eventually would. Then she would return. Her mind drifted off again. There was a woman on the beach her blonde hair getting blown about by the strong winds. Lena wished that women were Kara. That they were here together, that they could kiss and run down the beach laughing. As much as Lena had tried to stop herself, she had already fallen for Kara. There was no use fighting it anymore. Lena knew that Kara only saw her as a close friend and therefore she promised herself to never act on her feelings from this moment forward. After an hour or so of sitting on the bench it began to drizzle. The small droplets from the sky begun hitting her face. Lena knew it was going to get cold if she did not go in for shelter. The closest building that would provide her protection from the rain was a pub. She headed in hesitantly. Her last experience in a British pub had not exactly been pleasant. To her luck it seemed as if no one had recognized her. She sat down at the bar and waited for the barman. He appeared a couple seconds later ‘what can I get you ma’am’ he asked politely. ‘Just a tap water please’ she replied. Lena would have ordered a rum or whiskey, but she knew she had to drive back to London soon and did not want to risk it. The barman started a conversation with her a few minutes later. He was polite and they talked about the beach at first. Then he asked about her Irish accent. It turned out he too was half Irish. They began talking about Ireland. ‘My fiancé and I are planning on getting married there in the summer his mother is also Irish’ he said a grin on his face. ‘congratulations’ Lena smiled back. ‘Have you got a special someone?’ he asked with a look of curiosity on his face. ‘Well, I haven’t dated anyone in a long time, but I do like someone very much’ she replied looking down slightly. ‘Well do tell, I like hearing about people’s stories and lives’ he answered. ‘We met recently and she’s really special. We became really close quite fast and I started getting feelings. But I am assuming she only likes guys. And how could such a beautiful soul like hers ever fall for mine, she is so far out of my league.’ Lena explained sadly. ‘you wouldn’t believe how many of these stories I have heard, there is a simple solution however, you tell her how you feel! You will never know if you do not ask, it is always better to ask. If she is a good friend, it will change nothing between you two. Maybe she feels the exact same! In fact, that is what happened between my boyfriend and I, I loved him so dearly, but I thought he was straight, I hid my feelings for the longest time until one day I told him, it turns out he had been feeling the same for years too, and now we are getting married!’ he said excitedly. The story comforted Lena, maybe there was a small chance this could happen to her, even if it were small, she still clung onto the hope. Soon after they finished their conversation Lena left the bar, the sun had already begun setting and it was time to get back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if there are any issues. Happy new year! Have a great day xx


	12. Walks and talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again ! I hope your new year started off well! If there are any issues or corrections I need to make please let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

Kara pov-

Lena lay next to her asleep. The sun was shinning through her apartment window and she could feel the warmth on her skin. After a couple seconds Lena opened her eyes. Her enchanting blue-green eyes. Kara stared into them and lent in. Beep beep, beep beep her alarm trilled, pulling her out of her dream world. Kara sat up in bed dazed and confused. Why did she keep having dreams about Lena? Kara had set her alarm yesterday in attempt of getting herself used to waking up early again. Soon she would have to get up at 7 o’clock in the morning for work. It was eight o'clock as she headed out of her room. To her surprise Alex and Maggie were still fast asleep. She looked out of the large apartment windows into the street. The sun had still not fully risen yet and the room was only dimly lit. Kara made some cereal for herself and sat on the sofa. From here she could see right out onto all the buildings beneath her. Most lights were still off, the city had not awoken yet, so only few cars traveled down the streets. It looked so peaceful and calm. In the end instead of watching tv she decided to put in some airpods and watch out of the window. Her favorite song came on, From Eden by Hozier. She listened and swayed to music while staring at the buildings. She had found the song a couple years ago, it was the perfect combination of happiness and sadness. Every time she listened too it, she was filled with emotion. The song came to a end and she wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Kara had experienced so much emotion over the last few weeks. Meeting Lena, seeing her sister and Maggie again. They weren’t tears of sadness, more of happiness and gratitude. She couldn’t believe she had such amazing and supportive people in her life. After getting up and washing the dishes she sat back down on the sofa and called Lena. 

Lena pov-

Lena awoke at her usual time and begun working. Today she would finish all the things that had to be in order before she returned for work and then have one last walk by the river. Tomorrow Lena would be flying back with Kara. Just after she had finished checking off all the insurance papers her phone begun buzzing. It was 8:30 am which would be quite late in the evening for America. To her surprise it was Kara. ‘Hey Kara’ she picked up. ‘Hey, Im sorry I know its quite early but I know you like waking up really early so I assumed u would already be up’ she answered guiltily. ‘No no don’t worry I have been for ages, I have been doing work for the last hour or so don’t worry’ Lena said. ‘Ah ok cool, so what did you do yesterday?’ Kara asked. She told Kara about her trip too the coast, leaving out the details about her conversation at the bar. They talked about Lena’s mother and Ireland for a bit too. Kara listened intently to every detail, asking questions every so often. Lena felt like Kara really cared and It filled her with happiness. After a while however Alex and Maggie woke up and Lena herself still had work to do, just before she hung up they arranged that Lena would pick up Kara from the apartment around noon so they could set off together. Lena through herself back into her work up until five in the evening. She had managed to finish off most of the details and called her assistant Eve to get her office ready again. After dinner Lena headed down too the river. The wind bit at her nose, it was freezing. Luckily she had worn her woolen hat and winter jacket. Lena was convinced she could even see her breath in the air as it got colder. She walked all the way too the bridges while thinking about her life. It was unrealistic Kara and her would ever get together. She would never 'risk their friendship over this', her mind played over and over. ‘ Im 37, no wife, no kids, most of the world hates me, I have spent the last 10 years of my life being a workaholic and I am falling for the first friend I have had in years’ She thought sadly. Although Lena in a way loved her work she also hated parts of it, she barely had a social life and in truth was extremely lonely. Perhaps things would change when she went back to national city, now she had Kara. After getting back to the hotel she sent off a quick text to Kara, ‘ See you tomorrow, goodnight -L’ 

Kara pov-

Once Alex and Maggie got up they spent most of the day driving round London. They visited some land marks like Trafalgar square and then settled down at a small restaurant right by the river. While waiting for the food they begun talking about the next time they could meet up again. They worked out that at thanksgiving Alex and Maggie would both have a week off so they could come back to America for a visit, they could all stay at Eliza’s house. Kara was happy knowing even though she was leaving tomorrow she would see Maggie and Alex again soon. In between they could always call and face-time which they did regularly anyway. The food was absolutely delicious and the trio stayed at the restaurant until it was dark outside. The street lights begun flickering on just as they left on their way back to the apartment. It had been 'a very good day' Kara thought too herself. The journey back was fast and before long Kara was tucked up in bed. She had too say she really enjoyed her stay in England. As she fell asleep that evening she thought about everything ahead of her. There was so much left of her life, her work at CatCo and were that would lead her, if she would fall in love again, kids, a house, she still had so many exciting things left. She fell asleep with a smile spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means alot ! If there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I hope you have a great day ! xx


	13. We're going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I just wanted to say I appreciate all of you so much, it means so much too me that you guys are reading this! If there are any errors I need to correct or copyright issues please let me know. I hope you enjoy! xx

Kara pov-

Kara’s alarm was set for 8am. She wanted to be able to have breakfast and be ready for Lena. Once she got dressed, she debated on what to wear. It was a first-class flight after all, should she be dressing fancy or more casually? In the end she decided on wearing a plain white work shirt, a plaid skirt and a pastel blue cardigan. It was comfy for the long flight, yet it was also neat. Although she was happy to be going home, she was sad to be leaving Alex and Maggie. They ordered in some burritos and pastries to make it special. The trio munched down the food while talking about next time they would visit. Before long, it was 12 o’clock and a knock sounded at the apartment door. Lena was here.

Lena pov-

After getting up Lena ate breakfast. She made use of the room service one last time, ordering a full English breakfast. It was delicious. Lena had picked out her outfit for the flight last night already. There was an exceedingly high likely hood the press would corner her in the airport, which she had already warned Kara of. It was a dark grey dress that hugged her figure well. The material was soft and comfy, Lena had always liked it. Over the top she wore a burgundy coat. Finally, she picked a pare of large sunglasses and slid them on. She knew the press would still recognize her but perhaps it may take them a couple minutes longer. In general Lena was a private person, she always had been. However, she was also a Luthor and eventually gotten used to being constantly under the press’s microscope. Lena learnt how to evade attention and be discreet. It was amazing how a simple pair of glasses would fool people. She checked out of the hotel for the last time and got a cab down to the apartment. The journey was fast and before long she was knocking at the apartment door. Maggie opened it with a cheerful smile. She welcomed her in. Kara was already packed up and ready to go, she was just saying her last goodbyes to Alex and Maggie. She could see Kara tearing up slightly and it was breaking her heart. Alex gave her one last hug before they exited the apartment and got into the taxi. Once they were on the road Kara’s sadness faded slightly and they started talking instead. Lena warned her again about the press however Kara seemed fine with it. After all she was used too reporters due to working at CatCo. The journey too the airport had mild traffic, but they still got there on time. Security went fast and soon they were boarding the plane. Kara and Lena made their way too first class. Nobody else was sitting here. The seats were huge and had better quality televisions. They were made of soft leathers and even reclined. Lena had been in first class many times, so she was not shocked, however Kara's excitement was evident. She ran up and down the aisle a couple times she was so happy. Just before they were about to sit down Kara flung her arms around Lena hugging her tightly. There bodies fitted together perfectly, Lena being shorter than Kara allowed her to lean into Kara’s neck and Kara to lean her head on top of Lena’s. They stood together in each other’s arms for what felt like ages. ‘Thank you, Lena, for all of this and well for being here with me’ she whispered. Neither of them wanted to let go so they still stood hugging, up until a air stewardess who was passing through 1st class asked them to sit down and put their seat belts on. They were soon about to take off. No one else had booked first class tickets so they could sit were ever they wanted. In the end both decided for the row almost in the middle. They sat down, Lena by the window and Kara in the middle seat. The plan took off. 

Kara pov-

As soon as they begun flying up into the air Lena had her faced glued too the window. She stared out at the beautiful landscape beneath them. Kara thought it was adorable how although she knew Lena had been on thousands of flights she was still enchanted by the view. They began chatting again like they had on the first flight. Initially they talked about work and what they had to catch up on however Kara soon begun talking about home. She was excited to be back soon, in her little loft apartment. Lena listened to every detail she told her intently. Lena even asked her to describe how it looked, Kara talked her about everything, from the color of the walls to the photos on the fridge. She smiled brightly at how much Lena cared. ‘What about you, tell me about your apartment and how its looks’ she asked. Lena did not really know what too say. She had been renting out of an extremely high-end block since she moved to national city. It had a contemporary style but was also relativity plain. Lena had always been too busy to decorate, the only adjustment she had made was adding an expensive security system. She told Kara about it dejectedly. ‘I get that, how about you tell me about your dream apartment or house instead?’ she grinned. ‘I would live in a house just on the outside of the city, its normal size, no mansion or anything, but its still nice, id paint the walls white but cover them in photos and paintings, I would be that person with a little potted plant in every room, it would have a kitchen island with those retro lights over it and a nice garden for the dog or dogs, I think I would get a whippet, they look so elegant when they run you know, maybe even have kids some day, the bedroom would be neat but nice and we would have those pillows with the cute cringe phrases, maybe we would even have a small pool in the garden, I like swimming, and around the front at Christmas we could put all sorts of lights up….. sorry, that was a lot I know it was only meant to be my dream apartment but that turned into my dream life story’ Lena began laughing. ‘No no its ok, I liked hearing about it’ she grinned. Kara loved watching Lena talk about this, her face lit up and she smiled a full excited smile. Kara could imagine herself there, at the house she had described, she could imagine herself there with Lena. Waking up next to her in the bed, with the dogs curled up next to their feet. ‘Oh god I’m getting carried away, why am I thinking like this, of course I wouldn’t be there, her wife would be, not me, she’s just your friend’ Kara thought to herself in a panic. They continued their discussions until the air stewardess came back with a trolley of food. There were a couple glasses of champagne, sandwiches, scones and pastries. Kara’s mouth almost begun watering at the sight. If there was one thing that she deeply appreciated, it was good food. They each picked out a couple different pastries, a sandwich and gratefully took the glasses of champagne. While eating they watched out of the window. The sun had begun setting and a beautiful orange begun to appear in the sky. However, some angry grey storm clouds begun too loom in the distance. They were a while off still, hopefully they would not fly into them Kara thought to herself. After eating they resumed their conversation, talking about everything from places they had visited to their favorite subject in high school. Kara’s of course being English Language and Literature, and Lena all the sciences. The plane carried on soaring through the air getting them closer and closer to America again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If there are any issues please let me know. I hope you have a fabulous day! xx


	14. I'm scared of turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hope you are liking the story so far! If there are any errors or issues please let me know and I will work to correct them. I hope you enjoy! xx

Lena pov-

Before long, the sky was a dark blue. The weather had also begun to deteriorate. Raindrops begun to hit the window every so often, and the plane begun shaking slightly due to the increased wind. Lena did not mind about the weather, after all she had flown in all sorts of conditions, they would probably try to get a little nap in soon anyway. However, something about Kara’s demeanor altered when she noticed the change in weather, her smile had faded and the usual light in her eyes had gone. Lena knew something was up. She squeezed Kara’s hand slightly and asked ‘hey, are you ok, what’s up?’ trying to figure out what was wrong. Kara’s eyes begun to get teary and red behind her glasses. Lena lent in and hugged Kara tightly ‘hey its ok, I am here with you, do you want to talk about it?’ she whispered into the blonde’s neck. Kara nodded her head slightly and pulled away. ‘You know that my parents died when I was young and then Jeremiah and Eliza adopted me right?’, Lena nodded. ‘They died because of an earth quake, we were on holiday and there was an earthquake, the building we were in collapsed, nearly everyone got out, but then the fires started and well, my parents didn’t make it, a couple years after the Danvers adopted me we went on a flight and there was turbulence and I had a panic attack, it felt like I was right back at the earthquake, I don’t want that to happen again I would feel so bad’ a tear rolled down Kara’s cheek. Lena put her hand up and wiped away the tear with her thumb and tucking a loose strand of Kara’s hair back behind her ear. ‘Its ok, if there is any I’m here I will look after you if you do, and Kara, I do not mind, you don’t have to feel bad, at all’ they hugged again closely. Their embrace was interrupted by a pilot’s announcement ‘can all passengers please fasten their seat belts as a precaution, we are expecting some slight turbulence’. The timing of the announcement could not have been worse. Kara tensed up again, letting go of Lena, she tightened her seat-belt as much as she could. As the wind picked up the plane begun to rattle, and sway, the loud rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Kara gripped the edges of the fine leather seat, up until her knuckles went white. Lena was debating what to do, she wanted to message Alex and ask her advice, but she couldn't because her phone was on airplane mode. In the end she placed her hand on top of Kara’s and traced small patterns on it hoping to distract her. There was another rumble of thunder and she could feel Kara begin to grip the seat even tighter, tears begun streaming down her face. Lena’s heart ached agonizingly watching her be so scared. Suddenly Kara turned in her seat to hug Lena tightly. Both held on to each other firmly. Her breathing begun to even out and her sobs calm. Eventually Kara settled down her head on Lena’s laps, she had cried so hard she begun to feel sleepy. Lena traced small patterns on Kara’s neck and every so often tucked away stray strands of hair. Kara fell into a deep slumber after a couple minutes. It was better she slept, Lena thought to herself, she did not want Kara having to experience such heartbreak and panic anymore, at least as she slept, she was calm. The plane stopped rattling after another hour. Out of the window she could see the lights on the coast, they would be there soon. Kara was still fast asleep. ‘She looks angelic’ Lena thought to herself, looking down at the beautiful women sleeping. Kara still did not awake as they landed, which was a miracle considering the large jolt as the plane wheels hit tarmac. In the end Lena had to wake her from her deep slumber. She almost did not want too, Kara looked too peaceful to disturb, Lena thought to herself. Eventually however, she had too. Lena gently brushed a strand of Kara’s hair back and then tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes sleepily and gazed up at Lena. ‘I am so sorry, about everything, Lena’ Kara said while sitting up. ‘No please don’t, its fine, I am always here, that's what friends are for, to help each other through the tough stuff’ she replied squeezing her hand in a reassuring way. They got up and were about to exit the plane when Kara turned to her, ‘We are back in America now so the press will probably recognize you, because you’re not in incognito, um but uh, do I look like I have been crying? Because they might take pictures’ Kara said quietly a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. Kara’s eyes were still red and a little puffy, it was quite evident she had been crying earlier. Lena had her pair of sunglasses on already, however she slid them off and gave them to Kara while saying ‘your eyes are slightly red, but you still look stunning, they were going to recognize me anyway so you could wear them if you want’. Kara took off her normal glasses and put the shades on gratefully as they exited the plane together. 

Kara pov-

For some reason Kara loved wearing Lena’s sunglasses. It just felt right, she thought to herself. They collected their bags and headed to security. Holding hands, they tried to make their way out of the airport. They had been out of security for maybe two minuets before a reporter approached them. He had a notebook and pen and was clearly a part of the press, ‘Miss Luthor, how are you doing this morning, do you care to comment on your companies next steps? Who is this you have got with you?’ he asked rapidly. ‘I am sorry, but I am terribly busy at the moment, if you phone my secretary, she can book an appointment for you and we can discuss any questions you have then’ Lena replied smoothly. It took Kara by surprise that there were press already here, and how fast Lena rattled off an answer. They carried on walking when suddenly there was a flash of cameras. ‘Of course, there are photographers as well, and I look rubbish today, thank god for Lena’s sunglasses’ Kara thought. They were just about out of the airport when they heard a couple more camera shutters go off, however they soon made it into a taxi. ‘I am sorry about that’ Lena laughed. ‘Don’t worry, it wasn’t even too bad, and hey maybe ill even make it onto the newspapers now’ she grinned a cheeky smile. ‘Perhaps’ she grinned. Lena got out of the cab first, she had insisted on going straight to L-Corp to check on the company and her secretary. She gave Kara a quick hug, then said ‘Ill call you tomorrow’, before pulling her suitcase out of the boot and heading to the grand glass doors of L-Corp. Before long Kara was back at her apartment. She pulled the key from her handbag and clicked open the door. As soon as she got into the apartment, she placed down her bags running too the sofa,and jumping on. She was home. As much as she liked Alex and Maggie’s apartment. She preferred it here. It was familiar and cosy, it even smelt of home. Before unpacking her bags, she called Alex. She wanted to fill her in on the flight and that she got back safely. 

Kara- Alex, hey, I’m back home!

Alex- That is great! How was your flight? Was first class nice? 

Kara- Yes! the food was amazing, like not your normal airplane food, like really nice, the seats were great too, also, Alex you’re going to love this, they had champagne! 

Alex- No way

Kara- Yupp, it was really cool! But some other stuff also happened that I should probably tell you about…

Kara told Alex about the whole ordeal, and how good Lena was about it. Alex at first felt so bad she had not been there to comfort her and was extremely worried, however once Kara told her about everything with Lena she calmed down slightly. Alex really was glad Lena had been there, especially how she looked after her, she was glad Kara had someone so caring looking out for her. After finishing their conversation about the flight, the pair talked about a couple other things before Alex went off to work. In America however it was getting late, Kara could already feel the jetlag. She did not bother unpacking her suitcase, she still had all of tomorrow to do so. Instead, she went off to bed. 

Lena pov-  
As soon as she got into L-Corp Lena went up in the elevator to her office. She really had missed the beautiful skyline of National City. It was all in order, with her mail laid on the desk. She thanked Eve and then asked if there were any issues she should know about, luckily everything had gone well while she was away. Lena left her handbag and suitcase in the office and then proceeded to go down to her lab. Open entering the smell of harsh cleaning products filled her nose. The work surfaces were all disinfected and everything was set the way she liked it, ready if she decided to start another project. Once collecting her bags from her office Lena called another cab and headed back too her apartment block. While in the cab her phone pinged with a message. It was Alex. She opened it straight away. 

Alex- Kara told me about what happened on the flight, thank you for looking out for her, I am glad she has someone like you. 

Lena tapped out her reply, Thanks it was no problem, I’ll always look after her, and then clicked send. A smile spread across her face. It meant a lot that Alex liked her, she was a good judgement in character and of course was Kara’s sister. A couple minutes later she was down at her apartment block. She stepped out with her suitcase and handbag, walking up the steps. The doorman was standing there, ‘Evening Miss Luthor, its good to see you back’ he smiled. ‘Thanks Earl’ Lena grinned while heading into the apartment elevator. Before long she was in her apartment. It was still not home, I really have to decorate, Lena thought to herself. She took in the view out of the large window before eating some cereal and heading to bed. Tomorrow she would have to be at work, she needed any extra sleep she could get, especially with the jetlag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! again if there are any errors or issues please let me know! I will update tomorrow as usual, I hope you have a fabulous day! xx


	15. 1st day back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I just wanted to say I am grateful for each and every one of you, thank you so much for reading this! If there are any issues or mistakes please let me know and I will try to correct them. I hope you enjoy! xx

Kara pov-

Kara awoke around noon. Her jetlag seemingly cured by the good sleep. The sun streamed through the gap in the curtains flooding her room with light. She had dreamt of Lena again, this time all she saw was Lena smiling, again and again, she had a beautiful smile Kara thought to herself. After getting out of bed she made herself some French toast. Kara certainly had a sweet tooth. Once she wolfed the food down she slipped on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, then begun unpacking. Kara sorted the clothes she had worn away to be washed and the rest she placed back in the cupboard. She had the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. In the end deciding to do a quick workout. Kara got her yoga mat out, turned up the music and begun stretching. Her usual workout routine lasted around an hour, which she soon completed, after which she took a shower. The shower was refreshing and helped her relax. Kara then settled on the sofa to read a book, Merlin. She could not even remember how many times she had reread it; it was her favorite. One of the characters, Morgana reminded her of Lena in some ways. She was powerful, deeply misunderstood by most people and was also described to look rather like Lena. Kara’s thoughts begun to wonder again. She knew there was something different about her friendship with Lena, it ran deep and was intense. They had basically become best friends in the short time they had known each other. Something about seeing Lena smile, the way she squeezed her hand to show she cared, it made Kara week at the knees, almost like a crush did. ‘But no, she’s a girl, and I am straight, I have had boyfriends in the past, and I did love Mon-El, I don’t get it...’ Kara thought to herself. Something about the powerful and kind CEO made Kara feel things that she did not normally feel for close friends. Kara wanted to be around Lena constantly, she liked seeing Lena look at her, holding her hand. In the end Kara’s thoughts faded and she continued reading her book. Reading felt like traveling in time for Kara, she could be transported to a whole other world and all her problems would disappear. The sun begun to fade behind the buildings and her apartment slowly begun to get darker and darker. It got so dark she could only just about make out the words, in the end she had to get up and turn the light on. It was getting late and Kara would head to bed soon. She had a early morning tomorrow. Lena still had not called. It hurt Kara. Her mind begun coming up with thousands of reasons as too why. What if Lena was in an accident? what if she had never liked her? To stop herself from spiraling Kara went too bed. She got into her pajamas then set her alarm, pulling her blanket up over herself. She was almost asleep when she heard a faint buzzing. Was it her imagination? She reached over to her night table however her phone was not there. ‘I probably left it on the coffee table’ Kara thought to herself. Everything was pitch black, so she clicked on the nearest lamp. Light filled the room and she used her hand to shield her eyes from the sudden change in brightness. There was the phone, lying on the coffee table. Kara ran over picking it up, on the other line, was Lena.

Lena- Hey

Kara- Hey

Lena- Oh my god I am so sorry I forgot how late it was, you were asleep I am sorry for waking you

Kara- No No its ok, I was worried, I thought …. Maybe something had happened, or you didn’t want to talk anymore or something, I am glad you called

Lena- Oh Kara I am so sorry, I never meant to make you feel that way, I really do care about you, today was kind of mayhem, even though I prepared and everything, the first day back is always a nightmare. Also, I know its 1 am I completely forgot it was this late, work completely warps my sense of time, honestly…

Kara- Its ok (laughs) I was not fully asleep anyway, also I have a question, I completely understand if your busy or something

Lena- go onn

Kara- You wanna go to Noonan’s tomorrow? I have a lunch break around 1 o’clock and we could meet up and get a coffee or something there

Lena- Sounds amazing, Ill see you there, I best leave you too sleep now (laughs)

Kara- Ok, night! See you tomorrow! 

Lena- See ya!

Kara hung up the phone and went to bed again. She really was glad Lena had called. She fell asleep almost immediately, with a broad smile across her face.

Lena pov-

Lena woke up too the sound of her alarm and quickly got dressed into her work clothes. Today would be absolute chaos she thought to herself, and she was right. Not only did she have at least 10 calls from reporters, but she had to handle all her investments and check the returns. Lena also begun setting up another charity gala, after which she had a tedious meeting with Morgan Edge, a large property owner. As soon as she finished all her paperwork Lena called Kara. She could hear Kara’s sleepy voice over the phone and immediately looked out of the window. It was already dark! Then she checked her watch, it was 1 am. Time really had gotten away from her. Lena immediately apologized for calling at such a late hour. In the end the two arranged for coffee’s at Noonan’s. Lena was extremely excited, she had heard such great things about the café from Kara, Alex and Maggie. The drive home was fast, due to the lack of traffic at 1 am. One of the only positives of working so late. Once at home Lena took off her clothes and got into something comfier. She was so glad to be out of that dress and let her hair down. The entire day the bobby pins had been stabbing her head. Just before bed she did twenty press-ups and twenty sit ups. Far less than her usual, but still. Lena did not want to get out of practice. She would probably get her weights out and have a proper workout on the Saturday. After a quick bowl of cereal Lena went off too sleep; needing the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any issues or mistakes please let me know and Ill try to correct them. If you have any prompts you would like me too write please let me know down in the comments and I will try to work them in too the next chapters. I hope you have a fabulous day! xx


	16. Working for Cat Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I just wanted to say, I get this is taking a long time for Kara and Lena to get together in this story but I promise it will happen soon. This is a slow burn, so please bare with me lol. Thank you so much for reading so for! If there are any issues or mistakes with this chapter please let me know so that I can correct them. I hope you enjoy! xx

Kara pov

The alarm pulled her from the dream. Kara sat up in bed immediately. She had work. She slipped out from under the covers and headed down too the closet. Eventually deciding on a white work shirt, a pair of black pressed trousers and sleek belt. Once dressed and ready she exited her apartment and drove too the CatCo building. Kara parked in the staff car park and then walked too Noonan’s ordering Cat Grants coffee and two more for herself and Winn. Before long, the lady behind the counter handed her the three steaming to go coffees, and she entered CatCo. The elevator was cramped, and Kara had to make sure not to spill them, but she managed. The lift pinged and the doors flew open to reveal the CatCo headquarters floor, where all the big things happened. She could see Winn sitting at front of his computer typing away. She walked up behind him and placed the coffee on the desk, he turned around in an instant. ‘Kara!’ he practically shouted, racing up to hug her. ‘I am so glad your back’ he added once they pulled away. They both begun chatting and sipping coffee when suddenly a shout came from behind them ‘KIRAAaaa you better hand me my coffee before it gets cold’ They hastily ended their conversation. Kara picked up Miss Grants coffee and handed it her to her, ‘Good Morning Miss Grant, it is good to see you’ she said politely. ‘You have been gone for an awfully long time, next time if you go on holiday make sure its less than a week Kira’ Cat replied in an exasperated tone. By Cats standards this basically meant I missed you Kara thought to herself. Her morning was spent handing papers too Miss Grant and emailing people. At twelve Cat held a meeting on what headline too use for a local bank heist, which Kara was made to sit in on, much to her dismay. The closer it got too one o’clock the more antsy Kara became. She could not wait to see Lena. Miss Grant seemed to have noticed because she took a long look at Kara and sighed, then said, ‘What is up with you today, I know it is your first day back, but why are you so nervous and fidgety, you are that type of person I guess, but this is excessive even for you, you have adjusted your glasses at least 7 times in the last minute’. Kara looked down and blushed. ‘Well, what is it then?’ Cat questioned further. ‘Oh, um well I uh’ Kara began stuttering. ‘Just say it Kira’, she interrupted. ‘Well, I am meeting someone for lunch and well I just am looking forward too it’ Kara replied shyly. ‘Kira Danvers on a date, well I never, and with who may I ask?’ Cat’s reporter curiosity coming out. Kara did not know what to say, Lena was a private person and telling the owner of the largest news outlet in National City her lunch plans might not exactly make her happy. In the end she settled with ‘oh a just a friend’ Cat gave her a knowing look but moved on. She handed Kara a copy of the Daily Planet newspaper telling her to look at the front cover. A large photo of Lena Luthor walking in the airport was pasted across it. What caught her eye was the fact she was in the photo too, holding Lena’s hand! The title of the story being, ‘Who is Lena Luthor’s Mystery Women?’. The paper covered a range of theories from them being distant family members too being lovers. ‘Why did you give me this?’ Kara asked, while going slightly crimson at the thought of holding Lena Luthor’s hand. ‘Because I want you to get this too Snapper Carr, I want him to find who this woman is, and get a statement, before any other newspaper gets a hold of her’ she replied rolling her eyes slightly. Kara stayed rooted too the spot, shocked. CatCo basically wanted a statement from her? Miss grant looked up from her pile of papers again ‘Well what are you still doing here, go!’ she irately remarked. Kara practically ran down to snapper’s office and gave him the brief. It was just before one O’clock now and Kara decided to take her break, miss grant would know where she had gone after all. The elevator was less cramped now, as the rush hour had gone. A couple minutes later Kara was standing at the entrance of Noonan’s phone in hand.

Lena pov-

Lena awoke and got dressed, falling back into her daily usual routine. Soon she was sitting in her office working away. Her morning mainly consisted of calls and emails. Eve came in around ten o’clock to give her a message. The daily planet was printing a piece about her at the airport. Lena laughed when she heard, ‘god the press always picks up on everything so fast’ she thought to herself. Lena already knew Kara would probably have seen the article by now, working at CatCo and all. She could not wait to see her again. That is when a thought popped into her head. The press would probably crash their lunch if she turned up in her normal clothes. Luckily, she had something just for the occasion. In her work cupboard she always kept a back with some spare clothes and pajamas. It was a good idea and used regular with the amount of all-nighters Lena did at work. She found a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. That will do, she thought. At just before one, Lena went to the toilets and got dressed. She let her hair down from its tight ponytail and instead tied it into a loose bun. She slipped on her sunglasses and headed too Noonan’s. She could see Kara standing right by the entrance. She had her hair in a low ponytail and was wearing a neat ironed white shirt, some black trousers and a belt. It was a more masculine outfit than she had usually seen Kara in, and she had to say she was loving it. The sight of Kara in her work clothes made her heartbeat so hard Lena thought the people around her might hear it. She walked toward her. Kara recognized her instantly and they hugged each other. Both managed to find a table near the corner of the café. It was out of the way and slightly quieter giving them time too talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I get that its shorter than most but unfortunately I had a lot of work today but I promise I will try to make a longer one soon. I hope you have a fabulous day xx


	17. Noonans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for reading so far! Please let me know if there are any issues or things i need to correct. I hope you have a fabulous day xx

Kara pov-

Kara glanced up from her phone to see Lena walking toward her. She slipped the device back into her pocket. They had a quick hug before settling down at a table. The barista came toward them with a notebook in hand. ‘Miss Danvers! How lovely to see you again, your usual?’ Kara nodded with a bright grin. ‘And for you ma’am?’ she asked looking down at Lena. ‘Oh, um just a coffee …. Ill also have a sticky bun, Kara keeps raving about how amazing they are’ she laughed. A broad smile spread across the baristas face, ‘Of course, they will be ready soon she said’ placing her hand lightly on Lena’s shoulder before walking off to the counter. Something about it made Kara mad. Her stomach twisted at the sight. She was not actually mad at the barista, more at the fact that it was someone other than her touching Lena’s shoulder. These feelings scared her, why did she feel this way? So jealous and possessive, she was not usually like this. She looked up to see Lena’s emerald eyes staring back at her and instantly forgot her emotions. The food arrived soon, and they ate. ‘You were so right Kara, these are amazing’ Lena groaned. Hearing that sound come from Lena’s mouth caused her stomach to twist in a different way, Kara could not quite work out what that emotion was. They continued talking up until Kara remembered the article the Daily Planet was publishing. She tugged her phone from her pocket and showed Lena a photo, taken shortly before she handed it too snapper. Lena laughed and pulled a printout of a page of newspaper from her bag. She knew too. They spent the next 10 minutes discussing the situation. Both concluded they did not mind however they decided on keeping Kara’s identity secret. If it were to come out it could possibly make her a target or subject to hate. Both women continued talking until Lena’s phone began buzzing. She needed to get back too L-Corp, and for that matter so did Kara. She was planning on making up a excuse and being late however now she might just make it on time. They said their goodbyes and Kara rushed back too CatCo. She was greeted by a pissed off Miss Grant. Morgan Edge had criticized CatCo on the news again. He was no Lex Luthor however he really did know how to rile people up. Kara helped send emails too the marketing department so they would be ready for Miss Grant to work them overtime. ‘God I’m glad I’m not in that department’ she thought to herself. The day came to an end and the sun set. It was time to head home. Kara drove back too the apartment and let herself in. To her surprise she found an envelope slipped under the door. It was one of the fancy decorative ones. Inside was an invitation for a Charity Gala. Lena’s Charity Gala to be exact. Her phone begun ringing a couple seconds later. It was Lena.

Lena- Hey I just wanted to call because I wanted to check my invite arrived

Kara- Yes it did! Thank you for inviting me!

Lena- No problem, honestly, I do not know how I survived other press conferences and galas without you. They are so boring. But with you there…... its going to be fun, you are literally my only friend, hence my best friend 

Kara-you are too.... I mean my best friend....I have got to go grab some dinner, but I will call you tomorrow

Lena- Sounds good, talk to you then!

Lena hung up the phone. Kara felt butterflies in her stomach again. Lena and she would get to spend even more time together, and she considered her a best friend, something   
Kara considered her too be too. It just felt amazing hearing her say the same. 

Lena pov –

After they sat down in Noonans they began talking, their conversation flowing like usual. The barista ordering was friendly and seemed to know Kara well, probably because she was such a regular customer. Just as she was leaving, she placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder slightly. A absent minded gesture, it meant nothing. However, Lena saw a flash of emotion across Kara’s face. Something looking rather like jealousy. It made Lena feel wanted in a way. They continued their chat eventually leading too the articles. Lena wanted to tell the world she was friends with Kara Danvers, the cutest and funniest person, who had a beautiful smile. However, she knew she could not, she did not want to put Kara in the firing line, especially with Lex still alive. There had already been 3 attempts on her life in the last 2 years already. She would not want to expose Kara to that. The lunch eventually came to an end when Lena received a phone call from Eve about the board. She headed back too L-Corp. The arguments between board members were settled after a couple hours of tedious phone calls, letting her finally go home. When she got back, she decided to do a quick work out and then shower. After which she called Kara. Lena had set up the charity ball and had gotten an employee to post an invitation to Kara while she was at work. They had a quick conversation. Lena loved hearing Kara’s voice. Once her call with Kara finished, she was contacted by Eve again about a couple work stuff. It was well and truly dark by the time they had sorted everything, allowing Lena to finally go too bed, and catch up on the extra sleep. Which she deeply needed at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! any mistakes or typos please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this! If there are any specific chapters you would like, you can leave prompts in the comments and I will try write a chapter incorporating it. Also I just wanted to say I really appreciate all of your Kudos and even reading! it really does mean the world to me! i hope you have a fabulous day ! xx


	18. Cat Grant intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so so sorry for not updating in so long, I have been quite busy and going through some personal stuff. I will hopefully begin updating more regularly again soon. If there are any issues with this chapter please let me know. I hope you enjoy xx

This is all set two months later from the last chapter, after Kara’s first day back at work. Lena and Kara have become even closer and essentially best friends. Lena has kept her feelings for Kara secret and Kara has begun to notice how she truly feels for Lena. The press did not find out who was at the airport with Lena and the story eventually faded away. 

Kara pov-  
It was finally Friday. Kara however, knew she would probably not be going home. Morgan Edges Murder had taken place yesterday. Everyone had been shocked and the National City press were all covering the topic. Yet there was still so much to do. As much as Kara wanted to go home, she knew she would not. Tomorrow she had the day off, so this meant she had to help Cat finish all the work. Night was approaching and the City had gone dark. Before long, it was 11 o’clock at night. Most of the office was empty only snapper was working away in his room, and of course Kara and miss Grant. In the end both had decided to work the full night. First, they began checking references and picking quotes. Then they contacted local authorities and family members. Although this was usually a reporter’s job Miss Grant had insisted on taking this story herself. After all, this was Morgan Edge’s murder. Once they had collected all their sources Kara began brainstorming headlines. It took them late into the night and the early hours of the morning. 

Even though Miss Grant was not the warmest type of person she did care for Kara, even if she did not always show it. Her secretary had made quite the impression on her. Together they sat leaning against the desk papers strewn across the floor. ‘I think we are finally done’ Cat sighed. ‘Finally,’ Kara chuckled. ‘What are you doing over the weekend Kira, I assume meeting up with your ‘friend’ ‘Miss grant laughed. Their conversations were not usually personal yet the rare times they were Cat gave great advice. Kara’s cheeks went red instantly. ‘um yes actually, Monday afternoon’ she murmured. Miss Grant begun laughing, ‘of course you are, honestly Kira, you clearly like them, why do you just not tell them? Or at least admit it too yourself?’ she asked, a certain amount of curiosity in her voice. Kara looked down. Lena was her best friend. She felt things for Lena she had never felt for any of her friends, yet isn't that what being best friends is like? She always told herself this. Kara still had dreams about Lena, but she pushed that so far too the back of her head she almost forgot they happened. ‘I don’t like them in that way’ Kara replied. ‘You really going with that? Right so the first day you came back to work you were all nervous and antsy you went to visit them at lunch and came back happier than I have ever seen you, every time you visit them or talk about ‘them’ you always light up or shift your glasses, you blush when I ask you about them, clearly Kira, you have a thing for this person’ Miss Grant stated in all honesty. Kara thought for a second before replying. ‘ but…..I have had a boyfriend….. I am straight…...I do not think I like her in that way…. We are just best friends I guess’ she stuttered out. ‘Oh Kira…. You may be a smart secretary but you certainly are clueless when it comes to your love life….. It doesn’t matter if she’s a women you can still fall her, it doesn’t mean you have to only like women, you could like men too , it honestly doesn’t matter, either way you have probably fallen for her, the way you act gives it away, also to be honest the amount of brunch ‘dates’ you have is too much too be platonic, the one thing I do not understand is why you never tell me her name’ she laughed. Kara began blushing again. ‘Ok how about this, tell me about her, what she like?’ Miss Grant asked. Kara happily obliged. ‘Well, I guess um she’s a private person, she has quite a guarded personality, but behind those walls she is the most amazing person, people tend to think the worst of her but truly she is the best of us, she’s beautiful and crazy smart and honestly a really good friend.’ Kara finished. Thinking about Lena always put a smile on her face. ‘Seeee your smiling, she sounds great, at the end of the day you deserve to happy Kira’ miss grant said comfortingly. As Kara went home she noticed Miss Grant was right. She did have feelings for Lena, and she was finally beginning to accept it.

Kara opened the door to her apartment with tired arms. Her eyes traced the room. They settled upon a letter stuck to the fridge. Her invitation to Lena’s gala to be exact. It was taking place on Monday afternoon, and Kara could not wait. They had not seen each other since their usual Wednesday lunch, and even though they had phoned, and text, Kara was already missing Lena. After tossing on some pj's Kara settled on the couch. Rain had begun to pitter patter at the window again. Kara slipped deep into her thoughts. She really did like Lena, a lot, more than she had ever liked anyone, her feelings almost scared her. What happened if Lena did not reciprocate her feelings. It was then she decided to call Alex for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am so grateful for all of you, I hope you have a amazing day! xx


	19. Sisterly advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for another late up update, I hope you are all doing ok. If there are any issues with the chapter please let me know! I am going to try spacing out the text more so its easier too read. Thank you guys so much for the feedback it means the world too me! I am still learning so your advice is really useful. Enjoy! xx

Her phone rang a couple times before Alex finally picked up. It hadn’t even occurred to Kara that her sister may be at work at this time. However luckily she was not.  


Alex- Hey Kara , what are you still doing up , it’s like 2:30 in America ? You ok ?  


Kara- Yeah im Fine , I just..... can we talk ?  


Alex- Of course !  


Kara- I have something to tell you...  


Alex- Ok  


Kara- So basically..... I thought I felt this way because Lena and I are best friends , but I know now it’s different , it feels different. I have feelings for Lena. I think about her all the time, I even dream about her. I have never felt this before.... I also know that I have liked men in the past , I’m not sure of my sexuality but I don’t feel like labelling it , the only thing i do know, is that I have feelings for Lena. And well... I wanted to tell you ..... and I hope you are ok with this  


Alex- Kara of course I am ok with this ! I am so proud of you for discovering this , I am so glad you trusted me enough to tell me , Lena is a lovely person and she makes you happy and that’s the main thing ! Are you going to ask her out?  


Kara - I wish.... I bet I’m totally not her type. She’s so pretty and powerful , she wouldn’t date a small time dorky reporter from CatCo. She literally called us best friends the other day . 'Friends'  


Alex- Oh Kara , she clearly likes you ! I don’t know how you don’t see it !  


Kara- What do you mean ??  


Alex- When she looks at you she gets that sparkle in her eye, even the first week she met you , she cares for you so much , you go on bassically brunch dates and she regularly fills your office with flowers, she even messaged me to ask what your favorites are! If I’m honest i think she had feelings for you since the day you met.  


Kara- I guess , but maybe she meant that all in a friendly way ....  


Alex- Trust me Kara , I really think she does feel the same  


Kara- Ok ok, but I don’t know... how would I even ask her out? She’s Lena Luthor ! I can’t just casually ask in the middle of a brunch date in a public space...  


Alex- Um yeah true .... isn’t that gala of hers on Monday ?  


Kara- Yes it is ! I am really looking forward too it !  


Alex - Why don’t you invite her back to your apartment , you could sit down and have a actual discussion about it , get some dinner , that way you will be in a more comfortable environment and no one will be listening in  


Kara- True that’s a good idea actually. I'm still so scared she doesn’t feel the same way... you were so lucky with Maggie  


Alex- I really think she does Kara , also worst case scenario she does not but you know she’s a good friend and because of that it won’t change a thing, you will talk it out. It might be a bit awkward.... but hey it always is a bit awkward asking someone out. And Kara I know that I’m not there in America with you , but I am still always here for you , you can call me straight after, whatever the time!  


Kara- Thank you Alex , that means so much , I am so glad I called you , I was about to begin spiraling again  


Alex- Anytime ! Don’t worry , it’s going to be ok in the end , no matter what happens !  


Kara- hopefully , I best get too bed now though , goodnight Alex !  


Alex- Goodnight Kara! 

Kara hung up the phone and then walked too her bedroom. She slipped under her warm duvet covers while placing her phone on the bedside table. All she could think about was Lena. About asking Lena out. About Lena’s smile , her lips , her eyes. Eventually she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. I promise the chapters will start getting longer soon. Have a great day!


	20. Sunday Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As always, if there are any issues with the chapter please let me know, any feedback or tips is deeply appreciated! If you guys have any requests please tell me in the comments and I will try work them into future chapters. I hope you enjoy! xx

Kara pov- 

After making herself a bowl of cereal Kara settled down on the coach. Today was her last day off and tomorrow she would be back at work, of course the Gala would also be happening. Although she was excited Kara also felt extremely nervous, not only about asking Lena out but being at the Gala. So far when they had met up it was always discreet or in a place where Lena knew press would not turn up. Except in England and the airport incident of course. This Gala would be filled with reporters and photographers. Eventually she decided to flick on the television to distract her from the thoughts. It was then that her phone began buzzing violently. Kara hurriedly placed her cereal down and ran too her phone. It was then that she saw the hundreds of messages. Winn, Cat , Lena had all been messaging her. She quickly skimmed through them.

Winn 😊- KARA PICK UP! ITS URGENT!

Winn 😊-Lillian and Lex have got out! 

Winn 😊-Cat’s freaking out, first Morgan Edge and now a prison break, you have got too get too CatCo! Before she bites my head off! 

Winn 😊- We need you here ! 

Miss Grant- Kira where are you?!

Miss Grant- We have two major stories in one week, I expect you in my office in 10 minutes, I don’t care if you’re in pyjamas, you better get here fast!

Miss Grant- And bring a god damm coffee! I need one! 

Lena <3 – Kara somethings happened, something really bad… call me as soon as you see this

Kara immediately called Lena. She picked up in almost an instant. 

Kara-Hey, are you ok?

Lena- Hey, my mother and Lex broke out of prison and are on the run

Kara- I know , Winn and Cat Grant told me, they want me back in the office to help cover the story…..its awful…. do you want me too come over Lee? Are you safe?

Lena- Im safe, the FBI is already tracking them, the police are guarding my flat and L-Corp, I am at work at the moment and we have top notch security plus now the police so I should be ok, don’t worry, I think I might stay here tonight. I can’t ask you to come too L-corp! They need you down at CatCo!

Kara-How about I come to L-Corp tonight and we have a takeaway to take your mind off it. 

Lena- Sounds good 

Kara- Are you sure your ok to stay at the office until I get off work, you know ill tell them I can’t if you need me.

Lena-Its fine! They will be caught soon. For now I have already organised extra security for the Gala tomorrow. 

Kara- Your still going ahead with that?! Lena , they are out there, you have got too keep safe!

Lena- Hence the extra security

Kara- You know what I mean

Lena- I am not going to let them win. The FBI and police are working around the clock, It will be safe. See you tonight?

Kara- See you tonight

Although Lena would hate too admit it, she was scared. Kara could feel it. She desperately wanted to be there with Lena, to hold and comfort her but she knew she should probably get too work. She was lucky she was already dressed. Once at CatCo Kara rushed too the office coffee machine, she did not have time too stop by Noonan’s for Miss Grant. She could still feel her phone buzzing away angrily in her pocket, it looked like Cat was not best pleased her assistant was so late too the emergency. The elevator doors opened, and Kara rushed into Cat’s office placing her tea on the desk. Miss Grants fingers were speeding over the keyboard at lightning speed punching out word after word. Finally, she stopped and looked up with a clear expression of anger.

What took you so long? 

Oh um uh……I was asleep and then I was rushing about and spilt a jug of water and had too mop it up and uh well…. Yeah…. I was as quick as I could. 

Miss Grants glare seemed to soften, and she returned to typing. Kara spent the day running around the office copying sheets, calling authorities and periodically checking in on Lena. She learned much about how the two Luthor’s escaped. Both had been placed at the same correctional facility, maximum security National City. Lillian in the women’s section and Lex in the men. However, both spent most of their time in isolation. It became clear that one of the guards, John Corben, had been bribed by Lex to send messages too his mother. Together the two plotted to escape during recreational time. They some how smuggled in wire cutters and destroyed the fence separating both the male and female sides of the prison. After which they got picked up from the roof of the prison by a helicopter. The plan itself was well organised and executed, typically Luthor. The entire situation made Kara worry for Lena. Not only about her physical safety with her far right extremist family on the loose, but her emotional wellbeing. Kara knew the Luthor family had put her through a whole ordeal and this prisonbreak had probably brought it all up again. 

Kara looked up at the CatCo televisions. They displayed all the live news going on in that moment. Each television was filled with panicked reporters and flashing pictures of the Luthor family. From the corner of her eye she could see Cat stand up. Kara swiftly walked back into the office. Miss Grant had a look of excitement plastered across her face

‘ I have a new angle for the story’ 

‘That is….’

‘We know they had help from the corrupt guard, we are assuming it was their employees who organised the helicopter, what if it wasn’t?’

‘Who would it be then?’ Kara answered curiously 

‘What about the Luthor sister, she has been awfully quiet on the whole thing. She always claims to be trying to escape her families shadow…. but is she really? This could add a brilliant new angle’ Cat answered proudly waving a bunch of paper in the air.

It must have been the look Kara gave her that gave away her clear opinion to Miss Grant, because Cat then asked, 

‘What is it? Why do you look so shocked and upset?’ 

Kara was not usually one too speak up too her boss, however this time she felt a need too. 

‘Well actually I disagree, Miss Luthor has worked hard to make the world a better place and has done nothing but good, she wouldn’t do this….. she’s not like them’  


a look of amusement appeared on Cat’s face.

‘Your not usually one to challenge me Kira, but perhaps you are right, the public might not like this idea…. But I am curious, you do not normally express so much passion, why Miss Luthor of all people? What does she mean too you? Have you even met the women?’ 

Kara awkwardly played with her fingers and looked down, trying not to give herself away. However, it dawned on Miss Grant exactly what Lena Luthor meant too Kara.

‘Ah I know. By what you told me about her the other day she is definitely not the type to help Lex and Lillian Luthor. she is the best friend crush, isn’t she?’

‘yeah’ Kara murmured quietly

‘right well as curious as I am to find out how you met the leader of the one of the worlds biggest tec empires became friends and are basically dating, we have a lot of work too do now, we shall talk about this as soon as this story comes to an end’

she gave Kara a knowing look. Then pushed some papers across the desk toward her.

‘copy these and then send them down too publication and get them to do a check’ 

Kara nodded smiling and exited the office. At around 8 O’clock Miss Grant allowed her to go home, after all this was supposed too be her day off. She got in a cab and headed straight too L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any typos or issues please let me know. I hope you have a fantastic day! xx


	21. Kebabs make everything better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you are all ok! If there are any issues with the chapter please let me know and I will try to correct them. I hope you guys enjoy ! xx

Lena pov-

The entire day Lena had paced her office nervously, she half expected Lillian and Lex to come bursting through the door, gun in hand. She tried to distract herself in her work however each time she saw a security guard or police officer, she was reminded of her glum reality. Lena was determined to make sure tomorrow’s charity gala still took place, much to worried Kara’s dismay. She called the guests notifying them and contacted different press organizations as too get good publicity. Lena had already lost her childhood because of Lex and Lillian; she did not want them to make her loose out on more. Once she had finished the arrangements for the gala she settled on the sofa. Reading a couple magazines and then re-read her favorite book. Every hour or so Kara would check in, making sure she was ok. Lena appreciated this deeply. She could not remember the last time someone had cared so much for her. In fact, she had never had anyone care so much for her. Soon the sun set behind the city skyline. At around 10 past eight her phone began buzzing. On the other line a rather angry sounding FBI agent.

‘I have got a woman here who claims too be a friend of yours, a Miss Danvers, do you know her? A reporter girl. is she making it all up? We can take her into custody. ‘ 

Lena could hear Kara in the background, frustratedly attempting to get the man to listen. 

‘Here look! There is my ID! I just came to see my friend, tell her its Kara!......No you do not have to take me into custody, I have not even done anything! Get your hands off me!’

Kara argued with the agent, clearly having enough of being treated so badly. 

‘No let her go, what are you doing? Kara Danvers is a friend, let her through immediately!’ 

‘Of course, I apologize Miss Luthor, we thought she might have been faking it, she’s coming up now’

The FBI murmured embarrassedly before hanging up the phone. Lena immediately stood up and smoothed her dress, attempting to look her best for Kara. Although she had tried to stop having feelings for her best friend, they only seemed to carry on growing and she was falling headfirst for the cute reporter. 

A couple minutes later she heard a shy knock on the office door before the blonde entered. Lena immediately rushed over pulling her into a tight hug. It was usually Kara who initiated close contact so Lena being so eager shocked her, but after a few seconds she leant in too, holding on tightly. For a minute they stood and just enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the embrace. Lena had needed this. To be comforted by her favourite person, it was as if her worries and fears slowly began to wash away. She felt safe.  
The pair began discussing what food to order and eventually settled on a new kebab shop they wanted to try. They ordered a couple portions and waited for them too be delivered to L-Corp. In the meantime, they began to talk. 

‘I know you say your ok Lena, but its ok if you’re not, you know that right? You don’t have to be strong all the time, its ok to feel sad or scared…’

Kara took Lena’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

‘your right…. I am not ok…. I just, I thought they would leave me alone, that this part of my life was finally over, that I was starting a fresh, but they always come back to haunt me. That is why the gala is happening tomorrow, I am going to show them that I am not letting them take anything else from me’

Kara nodded understandingly. Together they talked for around an hour, about everything going on, how Lena felt, what was going to happen. It put both their minds at ease. Eventually the kebabs arrived. They were great and wolfed down by the pair hastily. It was after that they decided on watching some Netflix. 

‘How about we fold out the sofa into a bed, it’ll be more comfortable I think’ Lena suggested

‘What do you mean?’ Kara questioned. 

Lena gestured for her to get up and pulled the sofa away from the wall slightly. Then she pushed something at the back of the sofa and the piece that was originally the back rest folded over, turning it into a flat double bed. They both crawled on, the laptop in between them. Both women felt a sort of vulnerability and ended up cuddling into each other for heat and comfort. When the movie ended Kara made a move to get up and head back to her apartment. However, Lena reached out for her hand.

‘you could stay if you want…...’

‘I would but I don’t have anything to wear or a toothbrush or anything really…’ she nodded sadly as she picked up her handbag.

‘I do! I spend most of my time here so I have pretty much everything, its almost like a second apartment the amount of times a stay here for all nighters, I even have a spare toothbrush….only if you want to stay of course, I understand you have work and things tomorrow’ 

‘are you sure your ok with me staying here?’

‘of course, Kara, I love you’

‘I love you too’

Both women smiled profusely at that. Although they had said I love you in a friend’s context before this felt different, more intimate somehow. In the end they brushed their teeth and Lena brought out some spare pyjamas for Kara. Kara noticed how they smelled of Lena’s perfume and how calming it was. The office light was switched off and only a small table light next to the sofa bed was on. It emitted a warm yellow glow casting long shadows across the polished ground. Rain began to pour out of the night sky and every so often droplets fell against the window. They let out a pitter patter before racing down the glass. As they settled down ready to sleep something occurred too Lena. 

‘shit I forgot the blankets, give me a sec’

She wondered over to one of the cupboards and hauled out a couple blankets, they were plaid red and blue and did not match the office décor. They were comfortable and warm, almost fluffy and the office a cold sterile white. Lena made her way back to Kara and they lay down face to face, draping the blankets over them. The light still giving out a faint glow. It was slightly colder here; the office was not made to be used as a bedroom and was not temperature regulated. Lena could feel Kara come closer too her. They hugged together. For both body heat and comfort. Feeling safe in the other’s arms. Lena pulled back slightly to look at Kara’s face. Her eyes a dark blue, like the oceans, completely endless and captivating. The atmosphere between them was electric. Both women felt it. The room was completely silent except from the rhythmic drum of rain against the window. Lena decided to bite the bullet, a part of her suddenly felt that Kara may feel the same. Using her newfound confidence Lena lent closer, and closer. At this point their lips were almost touching. It was up to Kara now. This way it also gave her an option to back out. It was then that she felt Kara’s lips against hers. They were soft and sweet and absolutely perfect, everything Lena had ever imagined and more. They kissed until Lena had to pull away for air. And then they kissed again. She could feel Kara’s hand travel up her back and up to her hair, then pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. It was as if she was in heaven, Lena thought to herself. Everything around them fell away, all the bad and scary, it was just them. They made out until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, their lips swollen but smiles plastered across their faces. Both women feeling safer and happier than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THEY FINALLY KISSED!!!! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THAT LONG LOL!!! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Have a fabulous day ! xx


	22. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. Unfortunately I have not had a lot of time to update recently but I hope to be able to write more soon. If there are any errors or issues with the chapter, or if you have any tips, please let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoy ! xx

Lena pov- 

She woke up wrapped in Kara’s arm. She felt completely safe from the world here, with Kara. It was then that she remembered what had happened last night. The kiss they shared, the kisses. She looked at Kara. She looks like an angel, Lena thought to herself. Kara had her blonde hair spread across the pillow and was sleeping peacefully. She had a small smudge of Lena’s lipstick around her lips. It made Lena feel warm and filled with happiness that Kara returned her affection. She always thought that her feelings were completely unrequited. Perhaps now she had a chance. However, a thought soon dawned on her. What if what happened last night, was just to comfort her? What if Kara just felt sorry for her? Lena began to feel panic and sadness as her mind wandered further and further into all the what ifs. 

Kara pov-

Kara opened her eyes sleepily to see Lena look up at her. Kara could not believe her luck, waking up to such a beautiful person in her bed. Then she noticed something was wrong. Lena did not look exactly happy, she seemed nervous, almost scared. Kara leant in and kissed Lena on the cheek.

‘What’s wrong Lee….. do you regret it?’

Kara looked away sadly noticing Lena may not feel the same. 

‘No no no, absolutely not, I just, I thought you might…. you should know something Kara, this isn’t just some kiss for me, I have feelings for you, I have for months now, and I am sorry for keeping that from you. But well… I didn’t think you felt the same’. 

The CEO blushed and hid her face against Kara’s neck. 

‘I have feelings for you too, in that way. I just thought you didn’t like me in that way. Alex convinced me I had a chance, and maybe you felt the same, I was going to ask you out on a date after the Gala, but I guess I am going to do that now…. do you want to go out on a date?’ 

Of all things Kara could have said, Lena had not been expecting this. She looked up at Kara, smiling brightly. 

‘Of course,’

They shared another kiss before getting dressed back into their clothes from last night. While putting on her shirt a thought occurred to Kara, with Lena’s life being so often under the public eye, would their relationship become public, would Lena want to make this public? 

‘so, um I have a question’. 

‘go ahead, what’s on your mind?’

‘Well, um, the press is really interested in your life, and well are you going to go public with this? Tell them about us or the date? Will they follow us like at the airport?’ 

‘I was thinking, how about until Lex and Lillian are caught, we don’t go public yet, I don’t want you in danger. And after, well we can take as slow or as fast as we want, I do not mind, at some point however, I should probably warn you, the press will work it out, they do have a habit at following me, well you work with Cat Grant, you know how it goes’ Lena laughed slightly.

‘That sounds perfect’, they pulled each other into a hug.

‘I have to get back to my apartment to get dressed for work and then get ready for the gala afterwards, so I best be off’. 

‘sounds good, I’ll call you a cab, see you tonight?’

‘see you tonight’.

The pair shared a quick kiss before Kara left the office. The entrance too L-Corp was lined with heavily armed officers and FBI agents. It reminded her of the grim reality. Lex and Lillian were still out there, and they were prepared to do anything to destroy Lena. It was incomprehensible to Kara that anyone could want to hurt Lena Luthor. She had a heart of gold and had already experienced enough trauma for a lifetime. Kara knew she would always do whatever she could to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are any corrections I need to make please let me know. I hope you have a fabulous day ! xx


	23. Gala Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. If there are any errors or issues with the chapter please let me know in the comments. The next few chapters do have medical references and I really do not know much about medicine so I am sorry if anything is unrealistic or wrong. If you have any tips please tell me in the comments, they are all deeply appreciated. I hope you enjoy ! xx

Kara pov

Work went painfully slow. Even with Winn’s jokes and multiple coffee breaks, the day seemed to drag on. Cat practically drowned her in paperwork, and she spent all day rushing back and forth. Kara was filled with anticipation and excitement for the Gala. Finally work came to an end and the sun dipped behind the clouds. Kara made her way home as fast as she could. She wanted to be prepared and look amazing for the night. She knew Lena would be busy and they would probably only talk for a couple minutes, but she still wanted to look her best. 

With her makeup and hair done Kara ate a quick snack and put her dress on, making sure not to smudge the lipstick. Now all she had to do was get too the Gala. Making a final check in the mirror before grabbing the invitation stuck to the fridge, Kara was out of the door. 

As she arrived, she was greeted with the sight of flashing lights and a red carpet. A line of expensive cars waited to drop off their rich and famous passengers. Kara decided to get out of the cab and walk to the entrance. She was afraid her not so classy vehicle would draw the security guard’s attention to her. At front of the ginormous doors stood 10 to 15 armed guards, all with the same stern look on their faces. Lena had been serious about the extra security. As she was about to enter, she was halted by one of the men, she handed him the invitation with a polite smile. He looked at the card for a couple seconds before handing it back.

‘Have a good evening Miss Danvers’.

‘Thank you’.

Kara walked through the double doors into the busyness. The atmosphere reminded her much of the press conference she attended with Alex and Maggie in England. The second time she met Lena. Kara had been entranced by the beautiful and powerful women on stage. Beside her were some daily planet reporters, they snapped photos of the scene eagerly. Lena had decided on holding the Gala in the courtyard of a city hall. The area was sheltered by trees and building. in the middle of the area stood a large stage, equipped with dazzling lighting and huge speakers. Kara looked up into the night sky, Lena certainly had picked the perfect venue. 

Her eyes scanned the crowd and she eventually focused in on a group of people. Reporters swarmed around and she could hear their camera’s clicking away. Kara knew Lena would probably be there. She had been right. Lena stood proudly, champagne in hand, talking to an older gentleman. He looked like the typical investor dressed neatly with a dodgy grey combover. The Luthor had opted for a neat black suit and tie. Power practically radiated from her. Lena’s green eyes locked with Kara’s and they shared a smile. After a couple more minutes talking Lena excused herself and made her way over to Kara. 

‘What do you think of the suit? I could see you looking…I thought you might like it’ she said flirtatiously. 

‘I um oh um sorry…. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…It’s just that it looks really good and um yes I like it very much….’ Kara began rambling before Lena cut her off.

‘Thank you, Kara you didn’t make me uncomfortable I was only joking around don’t worry, I love your dress by the way, you look stunning’ Lena placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder comfortingly, she wished she could do more, but this was such a public setting. A pink blush began to creep up Kara’s cheeks. 

‘Any news about Lillian and Lex?’

‘Nope not yet, I have lots of security in place for the event plus the FBI is working to track them down and they have undercover officers here, so we should be ok. They will be in custody soon.’ 

Kara could tell Lena was slightly nervous with her family out from behind bars however she decided not to press the matter. She knew Lena would come to her if she wanted to talk about it. Besides here was not the right place for the conversation. A few minutes later Lena had to head back behind stage to get ready for her speech. Kara headed over to get a glass of champagne before returning to the centre of the courtyard. It was then that the lights around the yard went dim and the stage lights brightened. Everyone turned and walked towards it, the reporters practically fought to get too the front. Somehow Kara managed to slip her way past without treading on too many people’s toes. She was right at the front of the crowd and had the best view out onto the stage. Out from behind the curtains walked Lena confidently. She walked down onto the front step and began to talk. 

‘Most of you know me but here’s a quick introduction for those who don’t yet, hi I am Lena Luthor, and I am the CEO of L-Corp, my last name has haunted me my entire life. The Luthor’s have done some utterly awful things and caused terrible damage. However, I am here to tell you, I am not like this. I have dedicated my life to helping our world and righting the wrongs of my family. L-Corp is launching some of the most advanced medical technology out there next year and we are looking for investors. This equipment has the power to save millions of lives…….’

Kara was captivated by the women before her. Lena had the attention of every single person in the room. They were all focused on her every word. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the camera’s flashing, trying to get the perfect picture of the CEO that would certainly be across tomorrow’s front page. It was then that Kara noticed something off. The curtains behind Lena were moving. A loud bang echoed around the room. Followed by a flash and the sound of a rope snapping. The mast holding up the speakers collapsed forward onto the stage. Kara ran up onto the steps pushing Lena out of the way as the mast came down on top of her. 

All she could here were screams. She smelt smoke in the air. It was then she heard Lena.  
‘Kara, no!’ Lena screamed as she ran over to the blonde. She knelt and tried to lift the mast, but it was no use. It was metal and heavy. Lena intertwined their fingers and stoked Kara’s hair, ‘hang on Kara, there’s help coming’. Kara opened her eyes slightly. Lena’s face was covered in grim and she had blood running down the side of her head. Tears streamed from her eyes and her suit was ripped. The bottom of the curtain was in flames and smoke spiralled around them. Kara’s eyelids began to get heavy and slowly everything went back to black. All she could hear was Lena’s sobbing slowly fading into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are any corrections I need to make please let me know. I hope you have a fabulous day ! xx


	24. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. If I have got any medical details wrong I am so sorry. Any issues or corrections I need to make please let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoy the chapter ! xx

Lena pov-

When they arrived at the hospital, they took Kara straight to surgery. The firefighters had lifted off the mast however they suspected Kara had multiple crush injuries. On entering the hospital, she herself was rushed by a couple doctors to a bed. They stitched up her head laceration and gave her oxygen the smoke had caused her to cough and splutter. Soon she was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a monitor. Lena did not know why she had to stay at hospital, all she wanted to do was be with Kara. Lying in bed the events flashed through her mind again and again on a loop. Holding Kara in her arms, the fire and smoke, the screams. Worst of all, she knew who did this to her, her own family, Lex and Lillian. The thoughts slowly began to consume her. An FBI agent peaked his head around the door nervously. 

‘Miss Luthor, can we talk?

‘Of course, come in’.

The man came and sat down on a chair a metre or so from her bed. 

‘We have found what caused the incident, the rope holding the mast was attached to a detonator, it was activated remotely. Our team managed to crack the complex encryption and find who did this. I am so sorry; it was your brother and Mother.’

Lena looked down sadly. ‘It’s ok, I knew it would be them…. you do not need to apologise…. You have done your job well, thank you…. did you find them?’ 

‘Yes thankfully, when we cracked the encryption, we managed to track the signal to a apartment block a couple kilometres away from the Gala, both Lillian and Lex ran their operation from there, we now have them behind lock and key, they will not be allowed out into the world again’ 

Lena did not know how to feel. Angry at Lex and Lillian, happy they were caught, distraught that Kara was hurt, she just did not know. It was then a thought occurred to her, was anyone else hurt in the incident?

‘did anyone else get hurt?’

‘No thankfully, a couple bumps and grazes but that’s it, the woman who saved you however she has taken the worst of it, from what I could find out from the doctors, she is currently is surgery, she has at least a couple broken ribs and a bad head injury, we are still working on identifying her.’

‘I know her, her name is Kara Danvers. I know her family too, I will call them now.’

‘That would be of great help, thank you Miss Luthor, I have to get back to head quarters but if you have any questions or concerns don’t hesitate to contact me, we also still have a police officer outside your hospital room, just in case of press’. 

‘perfect, thank you’.

The man left a card on the edge of her bed before walking out, clicking the door shut. Lena reached for her mobile phone on the table. The screen was cracked and dirty, it was a miracle it still functioned. She searched her contacts for Alex and called. 

Alex picked up immediately. 

‘Alex the news is going to come out soon, something bad has happened and Kara got hurt.’ 

‘oh my god, tell me everything’ replied Alex, clearly panicked by the new information regarding her sister.

‘you know that Lex and Lillian got out, well they targeted the Gala………they planted a device……it caused a small explosion and a mast to fall. It would have crushed me completely, but Kara saved my life. She is my hero. She’s in surgery right now…….’ Lena almost began sobbing right there and then but she used all her energy to pull herself together. 

‘What are her injuries? When will she be out of surgery? Will she recover? Are you ok? Did they catch Lex and Lillian?’ Alex asked rapidly.

‘she has a few broken ribs and a bad head injury, I really don’t know when she will be out of surgery Alex , I will ask all the doctors when they next check on me, I haven’t heard anything else about her up until now, Lex and Lillian did get found and are arrested, I am also in hospital I have a gash on the head, a nasty concussion and inhaled a lot of smoke so they are keeping me for observation for a couple nights….. This is all my fault Alex I should have cancelled the Gala…… I can’t believe she got hurt…….’ Lena trailed off her thoughts wondering again. She could not help but blame herself for what happened, she would never be able to forgive herself for Kara getting hurt, especially because of Lex and Lillian.

‘Lena no. Its not your fault. Its Lex and Lillian’s. Do not blame yourself, its not worth it. She jumped at front of that mast because she wanted to save you, she would not want you to blame yourself. I am so glad you are ok and that they are behind bars now. I will book tickets right now too America and I will be there as soon as I can with Maggie, Kara is going to be ok, my sister is a fighter, always has been, always will be. Its going to be ok. Get some rest and call me if there are any updates, I will be there soon’.

‘Thank you, Alex, see you soon, goodnight’.

‘goodnight’

The line went dead, and the hospital room went silent once again. All she could hear was the slow whirring of the machines around her. Placing her phone back on the table before sliding back into the bed. She shut her eyes trying to rest but she would just see flashes of what had happened just a few hours earlier. Her body so warn out by the ordeal which eventually allowed her to sleep. It was then that the nightmare began. All she could see was Kara dying again and again in her arms and the fire circling them. She saw Lex and Lillian laughing at her. Kara’s grave and Alex crying in Maggie’s arms. Then it would repeat. Over and over again. Lena’s heart rate began to rise, and she twisted and turned in bed. A sheen of sweat developed on her forehead. Her heart continued pounding away until the hospital monitors began beeping. They beeped faster and faster until Lena awoke because of the sound. Although it was only a hours sleep, Lena was disorientated and panicking. Her body began shaking with fear. It was then that a group of nurses burst through the door. They tried to calm the frightened woman, but their attempts failed. Lena’s smoke inhalation as well as the panic attack caused her to begin gasping for air, further increasing the fear. After a couple minutes of trying, they opted for a sedative, before long Lena fell back into a sleep. However, this time no dreams, just darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are any corrections I need to make please let me know. I hope you have a fabulous day ! xx


	25. Dreams

After around 8 hours of sleep Lena awoke, however when she found herself back in the hospital the panic returned. Her heat rate spiked and once again the nurses had to rush in to sedate her. A psychiatrist was called in preparation for when Lena next awoke. While asleep the women’s oxygen levels began to drop too. Slowly but surely. In the end the doctors opted for putting on an oxygen mask and hoping for the best. The second time Lena was sedated she began to dream. This dream happier than the last, she dreamt of Kara smiling, of the kiss they shared, it calmed her.  
Before long Alex arrived at the hospital with Maggie. The doctor explained that her sister was still in surgery and would probably have another hour or so to go and they would probably be able to see her in a few hours. He offered for them to wait in the waiting room however Alex decided it would probably be best to share the news with Lena. She asked the man for what room Lena was and began making her way there with Maggie. The room was a couple floors up. The corridors were quite and dimly lit, after all it was the early hours of the morning. At front of one of the doors stood an armed police officer, they immediately knew this was Lena’s room. Together they approached the nurses sat at the desk. 

‘Hi I um, I’m Alex Danvers…. I’m here to see Lena Luthor’.

‘Oh, um sure, I think I saw you ring on her phone while she was asleep, give me a second and I will get you visitor sheets too fill out, a doctor will then come and explain the situation before you see her’.

‘there’s a situation? I thought she was fine?’

‘Its not my place to say ma’am you will have to speak to the doctor’ the nurse answered, handing over some sheets and a pen. Once filled out they handed the paperwork back to the nurses and a couple minutes later a woman in a white coat approached them. 

‘Hi, I’m Dr Grey, I am Lena Luthor’s doctor, lets go to my office.’

All the women shook hands and then headed to a small room at the end of the corridor. 

‘Take a seat’.

‘What’s wrong with her? We talked to her before flying here and she was fine…. the nurse mentioned there was a situation, what happened?’

‘right a will get straight to the point, your friend, Miss Luthor, had to be sedated by the nurses and currently has an oxygen mask on. ‘Dr Grey answered. 

‘What? how did it come to this?’ Maggie asked shocked. 

‘She came in with a large head laceration, a concussion and symptoms of smoke inhalation however she also presented symptoms of shock. This is usual in the type of situation she has experienced. For the first 4 or so hours with us Miss Luthor was treated for the head laceration and we decided to keep her for a couple nights observation, however during her sleep her heart rate spiked indicating she had a panic attack or nightmare, this again is quite common for people who have just gone through traumatic events. We eventually decided on sedating her. The panic attack was not helping her symptoms of smoke inhalation and she was struggling to breath. When she woke up, we thought that the rest would have helped her symptoms of shock and the medicine we administered. This was not the case. Miss Luthor had a further panic attack and had to be sedated again. She has been mostly asleep for the past 12 hours. Miss Luthor’s oxygen levels dropped dangerously, this is due to the smoke inhalation and panic attack combined, this is why sedation was the safest option for her. We expect that next time Miss Luthor awakes she will experience something similar again, so we have called for a psychiatrist, her smoke inhalation symptoms have now calmed so it will be safer for her. Her oxygen levels should remain ok from here on out and we will remove the oxygen mask soon. You guys being here will help comfort her, familiar faces and voices often help patients. Would you like to see her?’ 

‘yes of course, thank you’ Alex said while getting up from her chair. 

Just before entering the room the doctor halted them.

‘Be prepared she is still very frail, and she is under sedation’.

Both women nodded before entering the room. The air smelled of industrial cleaner. They could hear the rhythmic beat of the heart rate monitor and steady hissing of the oxygen mask. Three chairs were placed around the room, Alex and Maggie pulled them up close to the bed sitting down. Lena was asleep. Her hair was matted and slicked with sweat and dirt. Small streaks of dust wound their way up her neck and onto her cheek. From her forehead to the edge of her eye stretched a large red cut, stitches weaved in and out. Her skin was deathly pale there was a shimmer of sweat just above her eyebrows. An oxygen mask obscured half of her face. She looks fragile and broken Alex thought to herself. Both women felt awful for Lena, they knew how burdened she felt and how heartbroken she was that her own family committed these acts against her. They both liked Lena, she was kind, thoughtful, she treated Kara like a queen and was witty. They all had gotten to know each other well through various group chats Kara had insisted on creating. All 4 of the women had become close friends. It was devastating to both Alex and Maggie to know that Lena was here sedated and frail and a couple floors beneath them Kara lay open in an operating theatre. They sat in silence for almost 10 minutes before talking. They did not know if Lena could hear them, so they spoke to her. They told her about how Kara was doing and how they were here. They hoped that it may comfort the women, help to calm her. Eventually a nurse came in and removed the oxygen mask. Lena would be out for at least another 7 or so hours she told them. The sun began rising sending in rays of bright white light in through the window. Kara was just getting out of surgery, so Maggie and Alex decided to go see her in recovery. After all Lena would still be asleep for a long time. 

They took the elevator down to Kara’s floor. Dr Webber was already waiting for them. They shook hands and then headed to the waiting room where he explained how the surgery went.  
‘Surgery went well, and we are confident Kara will make a full recovery. ‘

Maggie and Alex hugged at the news. 

‘She is still intubated so she might look a little rough, but you can see her if you want. She should be awake in the next hour or so. When she does, she may have a lot of questions about what happened and the procedure so I will stay at the hospital until everything is sorted out. ‘

‘Thank you so much’.

Alex almost began crying right then and there, her sister was ok, and not only that, but she was also going to recover. The Doctor lead them down the hall to another room. Kara was lying in bed sleeping peacefully. Dr Webber removed the intubation equipment from her mouth and adjusted the pain relief meds on the IV bag. Her eye was black, and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. 

‘Ill give you some time alone, if anything happens there is a buzzer on the wall’ The door clicked shut and the room became silent. The women practically ran over to Kara pulling some chairs to the edge of the bed. They sat in silence for about 45 minutes until Kara began stirring. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision blurred and the world around her blended into one bright light. Eventually her eyes adjusted, and she was able to make out some people sitting beside the bed. It was then that she felt the pain, overwhelming pain. Her entire body ached, and her head pounded, with each breath her chest felt like it was being crushed. Lena, where is Lena, she thought to herself. The last thing she could remember was Lena sobbing beside her. Kara’s voice was croaky as she attempted to speak.

‘where am I? where’s Lena? Lena?’

Alex could hear the pain in her little sister’s voice, it broke her, tears began rolling down her pale cheeks. 

‘hey there, you are in the hospital, Lena’s ok, she’s just in another room, I’m here and so is Maggie, we also called Eliza on the way, she’ll be here soon too’.

Kara was relived to hear her sisters voice and to find out Lena was ok. She could feel the two women squeeze her hands and it comforted her greatly. Alex and Maggie explained what had happened and the details of the incident, Kara listened to every word intently. 

‘but why is Lena at the hospital? What happened to her?’

‘she came in with some minor injuries, but she had a panic attack and because of the smoke inhalation they decided it would be best for her health if she was sedated. She is still asleep, and she will be asleep for a while. But shell be up by tomorrow. She is going to be ok, don’t worry’ Maggie explained. 

After a couple hours talking Kara fell back asleep, the painkillers had made her drowsy and it was best she got the rest. Alex and Maggie waited by her side until Eliza arrived at the hospital. Eliza pov- Although not Kara’s biological mother, Kara was a daughter too Eliza and Eliza a mother too Kara, they were family. Alex comforted her mother while the doctor re explained the situation.  
Together they all sat, while Kara slept. Eliza, a doctor herself, fully understood the surgery Kara had undergone, and at this point Kara would most likely make a full recovery. This knowledge calmed her slightly however she was still worried for her daughter. A part of her felt awful that she had not been there to protect her, as much as she knew she could not have done anything. The good news was that Kara was now safe. They sat in silence around the bed, sipping on bitter hospital made coffees. Eventually she began to think about Lena. The poor women had been betrayed by her own family time and time again. Lena had already experienced enough trauma for a lifetime, no one should have to go through that, she thought to herself. Eliza had always known how Kara felt about the Luthor, she practically glowed when talking about Lena. Although Eliza had never met Lena, she always knew she would like her, Lena treated Kara well and made her happier than she had ever been. It did not matter to Eliza that Lena was a Luthor, she would never judge someone by their family’s actions. 

‘I am going to go check on Lena and ask the doctors on how she’s doing. What room and level is she on? ‘

‘2 floors up, her room is near the nurse’s desk, 216’ Maggie answered.

Eliza left the hospital room and wandered out into the corridor. The layout reminded her much of the hospital she worked at back home. At front of one of the doors stood an armed guard, Eliza knew immediately that she had the right room. She asked the nurses at the desk to speak to Lena’s doctor. 

‘she should be awake soon, in the next couple hours or so I would say’ Dr Grey explained 

After a short conversation with the doctor Eliza entered the hospital room. She had never seen Lena in real life, only her speeches on television and the photos Kara had posted or showed her. Even though the women had just been through major trauma she still looked stunning. Lena was naturally beautiful, Eliza understood what her daughter saw in the women. Pulling up a chair close too the bed she sat down. Some of her previous patients had been able to hear what was going on around them in this state, she wondered if Lena could too, so she began talking. 

‘Hi Lena, you don’t really know me but um well I’m Eliza, Kara’s mother. Kara’s out of surgery, she’s ok. She is most likely to make a full recovery which is great. She was awake earlier; Alex and Maggie say she asked for you straight away. She is currently asleep. Although I have never met you, I feel as though I know you a little. Kara often talks about you. Her entire face lights up. You make my daughter happy and I will always be thankful for that. You two have been best friends since the day you met on that plane. I also wanted to say, well, that um, I know you have not had the easiest time with your family, quite the opposite, I know it must be extremely difficult and well I just wanted to say you will always have family with us. Kara loves you dearly and Alex and Maggie too. Anyone who makes my daughters this happy, is family. It is a shame we have never met before. I blame that on the busy hospital schedule. I feel as though you and I would have much to talk about, your technology is superb by the way, I often use it in my lab, it has saved days of work and countless lives. Truly amazing. When everything settles down and you and Kara have recovered, you must come to thanksgiving, it would be lovely to have you there….’ 

A gentle knock sounded at the door and a young nurse entered. She checked Lena’s vitals and told Eliza that Lena would wake up soon. Eliza knew that it was important Lena had some familiar faces around when she awoke. She sent a quick message to Alex and Maggie who arrived a couple minutes later. Lena slowly began to come out of her deep sleep.........


End file.
